Midnight Sun
by losttwisisters
Summary: Bella's friend's arrange for her to meet her crush for her birthday, the lead singer of Midnight Sun. What happens when attraction turns into a protective friendship to fun and flirty to love. Watch as their love blossoms despite problems that come. ****this is the newly revised version of Midnight Sun
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters.

**A/N**

**Here is the newly revised first chapter of Midnight Sun. We hope that you will read it and comment. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

It's my birthday today and as much as I told my friend Alice I didn't want anything for my birthday. I am so glad that she never listens. Especially this time since she is taking me to see my favorite band in the whole world, **Midnight Sun**.

I would finally be able to meet Edward. I have already met Jasper and Emmett in the past, since they are married to Alice and Rosalie.

But with Edward I was way too shy to meet in person.

I am so glad that she didn't listen. I've had a huge crush on Edward Cullen for what seems like forever. He was the lead singer of **Midnight Sun**, and had a reputation of being a player.

I'm turning 28 today, and I am acting all fan girlish over meeting a rock star.

_Get a grip Isabella, you meet famous people all the time_. So true, but none of them, I've had a crush on forever.

Edward Cullen is tall, lean, muscular, bronze sex-haired hottie.

OMG...I am so going crazy. I am way too old to be acting like this, he is just a guy.

I finished getting ready as my doorbell rang. I knew who it was, Alice. Always on time.

I took the stairs two at a time, I'm surprised I didn't fall down them.

I opened the door for Alice who was standing there with balloons and several gift bags.

"Mary Alice Brandon-Whitlock, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"Well Bella, the concert was only part of your gift. This is the rest of it," she said as she held up three bags.

"Alice, I thought I said no presents. You are already taking me to the concert tonight and I will get to meet Edward that's all I needed."

"Bella, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't get you anything?"

"A friend who listens to me," I huffed.

"Well if I listened to you in the first place, I wouldn't be taking you to the concert or having you meet the object of your affection," she replied with her know it all voice as she extended the bags to me. She knew she had me there.

"Your right, Alice," I said taking the gift bags from her hand.

Alice smiled as I sat on the couch to open my gifts.

The first bag contained my favorite perfume from Bath and Body works, the second bag contained a Midnight Sun tank top with Edward's picture on it, and the last bag contained a new lens for my camera.

Alice knew I was planning on buying it when I had time to go the camera shop. But with all the work I've been doing, there was never time.

"Thank you so much, Alice," I squealed as I ran my finger over the picture of Edward on the shirt.

"Bella, you should totally wear the tank top to the concert. You will look so hot."

"But I'm already wearing this sweet half jacket and this tank," I whined.

"You can still wear the jacket, just change the tank. Trust me Bella."

"Fine, I will wear it, Alice," I huffed as I went to change.

I could hear Alice walking through my living room.

"Bella, these pictures you took of Rosalie are too beautiful. Has she seen them yet?"

"No," I called from the bathroom, "Not yet."

"She'll will freak out when she sees them, so will Emmett. Do you think you could take some of me for Jasper?"

"Sure Alice, I can," I said as I came into the living room and pulled on my jacket.

"Alright Ali are we ready to go? I can't wait until we get there."

"Bella don't get your panties in a wad. I could have already introduced you to Edward but you wanted to be all shy. For pete's sake you are a photographer. It's not like you haven't met big wig's before."

"I know Alice, but I didn't have a crush on any of those men."

We got into Alice's car and she drove off towards the concert. I'm really excited that I get to go she the **Midnight Sun** in concert.

I have the CD and I listen to it all the time. Edward has the best voice that I have ever heard.

I was more nervous meeting him than anything.

We pulled up the concert hall and got out. We walked up to the place to meet Rose and waited. About five minutes later Rose walked up.

"What's up chicas? You ready to get this party started?"

"Actually Rose I can't wait."

"Well let's go. We have front row seats."

We linked arms together of course with me in the middle. Alice drug us to our seats.

"Hey Rose if you have time tomorrow I have the pictures I took of you for Emmett."

"You have them already. That was fast. I can come by around noon tomorrow if you are going to be around."

"Actually I don't have any plans so that sounds great.

Do you think the guys will mind if I take picture's tonight? Alice got me a new lens for my camera and I want to try it out."

"By all means take as many as you would like. They are used to flashes going off all the time," Rose said.

The lights went dim and I could not stop bouncing in my sit.

"How are you all doing tonight? You ready to get this party started?"

I knew without even seeing him that it was Edward. God he is so sexy even his voice.

The lights on the stage came on and there right in front of me stood Edward freakin Cullen.

He had on a ripped pair of jeans, a black torn t-shirt and black boots on. I could see his tattoos going down his arms.

His hair was all messy going every which way as if he had just got done having sex backstage. _He probably was, at least that's what the tabs would have you think._

He walked to the edge of the stage and looked right into my eyes and then winked at me.

He smiled that crooked sexy ass smile at me. You know the one that would make your panties wet.

He walked back and grabbed his guitar and started playing. God I was enjoying myself way too much.

"So Bella are you having a good time?"

"Yep I still can't believe that he winked at me."

"Well believe it honey and trust me when I say that he doesn't do that to women in the audience. He usually just does his concert and that's it," Rose told me.

It was intermission. So that meant I could use the restroom real fast before the last part of the show.

"Alright everyone we usually take a break at this time but we are going to do something different just this one time. Is there a Bella Swan here tonight?"

I felt my face turn red and I looked to the ground.

"Bella Swan would you mind joining us on stage please?"

"Come Bella go they are asking for you. Do not be embarrassed. You already know Jasper and Emmett so you should be fine," Alice said.

I slowly got up from my sit and walked to the stage. The guards were standing at the entrance and let me go by.

I walked across the stage and there was a chair there and sat down on it.

"So Bella I hear that today is your birthday. I thought that we could make it special for you by singing you Happy Birthday."

I just nodded.

Edward kneeled down right in front of me and started to sing happy birthday.

Once he finished he rose back up and leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered happy birthday in my ear.

"Bella I hope you have a great birthday," Edward said as he leaned into me, and then he led me down from the stage.

"Rose did you know about this?"

"Actually Bella I'm the one that asked them to do it. I thought it would be sweet. Like I said before he does not usually make changes to the show. He did it for me."

"Thank you Rose I loved it. Even though it was quite embarrassing."

"Hey Bella I actually took some pictures of you up on stage. I really love the one of him leaning over and giving you a kiss on the cheek."

"Why do you like that picture so much Alice?"

"Well because I think that you two will get together at some point and I thought that it would be cool to have it framed so that you two would always remember how it was when you first met."

"Alice why do you say we will get together? Are you having one of your feelings again?

One that I should not bet against you on?"

"Yep I sure am. I just feel that you two will be so happy together. You would be perfect for him."

Finally the show was coming to an end. I was getting really nervous now. I suppose to meet the guard at the stage and he would take me back to where Edward is.

"Rose, Alice are you coming back there with me?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

We walked over to the guard and he took us back stage.

"Alright ladies the guys will be here momentarily."

"Ok Bella, Edward is just a normal guy just like any other male. Don't get all shy on us."

"I will try Rose but I can't promise anything."

I heard the door open and I felt my blood pressure start to rise.

**EPOV**

Rose had come to Em, Jazz and I about her friends birthday today and that she would be at the show in the front row with them.

She had asked if we could maybe call her up on stage during our intermission and sing happy birthday to her.

Jasper, Emmett already knew Bella. They wanted to do this for Bella, so I agreed.

They are not the one that had to sing to her. The first thing that came to mind was that she probably was not very pretty.

I mean I have had a few long relationship's but nothing ever lasted because I was on the road so much and they couldn't handle it.

I never really had trouble getting girls, they pretty much threw themselves at me. The tabloids always had pictures of me from different places with some girl hanging on me.

The thing is that I was never with any of girls just so happen to be there at the right time, so they got in the pictures with me.

I don't understand why the pap's can't stay out of my personal life or others as well.

What really gets me is that they make up lies about all the actors, actress and as well as musicians. Why can they just mind their own business?

I mean you don't see us minding their personal business, making rumors up about them. They just do it to make a shit load of money.

It makes them sell more magazines when they have pictures to go with the lies, just to make money.

Alice has been trying to get me to meet one of her friends, but it's never worked out.

Something about the girl being busy or something.

It would be nice to finally find someone, but with this lifestyle finding someone to love and that someone to love me back will be hard. My lifestyle is not for everyone.

When we took the stage I did my usual announcing of our show.

I looked for Rose and Alice and in the middle of them was most beautiful girl I ever seen.

She had long brunette hair that was wavy, the darkest brown eyes I have ever seen. Her skin was perfect she had natural beauty instead of the fake crap that most girls wore.

I locked eyes with her and winked. Once I winked at her, I went about doing the show.

I really just wanted to get done so that I could get the backstages passes over and done with.

Finally the intermission came along and I called Bella Swan to the stage. At first nobody answered and I looked at Rose. She was talking to the girl next to her.

God I hope that's Bella, her name would so fit her. Finally the girl stood and walked over to the stage.

She took a seat on the stool. I started to sing to her.

When the song was over I kissed her cheek and told her happy birthday in her ear.

After the show we walked back stage. I needed to change real fast and when I walked out of the dressing room Jessica of all people was standing there.

She has been throwing herself at me every chance she gets. Which seems like always. She wrapped her arm with mine.

"Jessica I do not have time for your shit. I have the people who purchased back stage passes that I need to greet."

"Oh Eddie I will go with you. I can help keep all those females off of you."

"First off, Jessica my name is Edward not Eddie, stop calling me that. Whatever just don't say a damn word when I'm greeting them."

I opened the door where we always met the people with passes and there stood Bella looking all nervous.

Of course Jessica has picked this time to go with me. Why could it not have been any other night? Not the night that I would be meeting Bella for the first time.

I'm starting to think that this is the girl that Alice has been trying to get me to meet, but never got a chance to.

"Oh look Edward it's the girl from on stage the one you sang to. She's just so not attractive. I don't know why you kissed her on the cheek. I mean ugh I'm better looking than her."

I noticed Bella look down at the floor after Jessica's comment. Jessica started to rub up and down my body.

I'm not sure why I did not stop her. I'm not sure if it's because I wasn't paying attention to me or that she was being shy and not throwing herself at me like other girls do.

"Edward Cullen what the hell has gotten into you. Bella got the back stage passes and you are giving her the cold shoulder. Jessica I think you need to back the fuck off. You are not suppose to be here. Edward tell her to leave now."

"Jessica I think it's time for you to leave. She's right you are not suppose to be here."

"Whatever Edward that girl does not deserve to be in your presence."

I watched as Bella looked up and looked like she was going to say something but decided not too.

"Jessica, my friend Bella has more class than you ever will. She's beautiful, smart, sexy when she wants to be and Edward, here will see right through you then," Alice said.

I watched as Jessica stomped off.

"Bella. I'm Edward Cullen it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry if she said something that my have bothered you."

She reached out and shook my hand and I felt a spark of something run through me. I looked at her and she must of felt it too because she pulled her hand back.

_What the hell was that? I've never felt that with anyone._

"I'm Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you Edward. I'm used to people treating me that way. I guess if you don't have big fake boobs, nice ass and a pretty face then guys just look the opposite direction. Trust me it's fine."

"No it's not fine. Not all guys want that. I, for one, find your look very attractive," I said as she blushed.

_Damn that blush is so hot!_

Rose and Alice had left and went to join Em and Jas.

"Um Edward do you think you could sign my ticket stub?"

"Yes sure thing."

She handed me her ticket stub. I signed it real fast. I noticed as I handed it to her she would never really look at me. She always looked at the floor.

_Hmm...I need to ask Rose and Alice about this._

"Thank you for singing happy birthday to me. I will always remember this to be the best birthday ever."

"Your welcome Bella. It was our pleasure."

"Well I guess I will let you get back to your lady friend and thank you again."

"Bella just for the record Jessica is not my friend she is really a slut that has been trying to get into my pants for years. She just doesn't know when to stop."

"Oh okay um...thanks for clearing that up for me."

I could not let her just walk away. I walked over to her and pulled her in and gave her a hug and told her happy birthday again.

Before releasing her I gave her one last kiss on the cheek. I watched her walk away to find Rose and Alice.

I would definitely have to get to know this girl. I will have to talk to Rose and Alice about this. Then ask Em and Jasper what the deal was with her.

I've never felt like this with anyone, not even with my former girlfriends. Bella was so different than any other woman, shy, sweet and that blush. I'm so looking forward to getting to know her more.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the revised version of Chapter 2... Photos for this chapter is up on Facebook... in our group. Lost Twi Sisters Fanfiction.

Chapter 2

BPOV

The next day after the concert I got to thinking about what that girl Jessica had said. I may not be as attractive as most of the girls Edward hooks up with but I'm not ugly by any means.

I mean how in the hell could she even talk about me like that, she doesn't know me or know anything about me.

At least I have real boobs and my make-up isn't caked on like a hooker. Plus I don't dye my hair to match most bimbo's that are hooker's.

Most of the girls that the tabloids say Edward dates are bimbo's. Bimbo's don't care how they look or who they make themselves appear to be.

I may not deserve him but he does deserves someone better than that girl who apparently skanks herself around to different men. She was totally looking like a hooker last night.

Why in the hell do women throw themselves at men? I mean that is just like saying here I'm free and I don't give a shit about myself.

Women like that should be more respectful about themselves.

Rose said that she would be here about noon. I was just placing the pictures on the coffee table when my doorbell rang. I answered the door and Rose greeted me with her smile on her face.

"What are you waiting for Rose, I thought that you would be jumping to look at the pictures?"

"Well I am but you look like you have been thinking a lot this morning."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what that girl Jessica said about me last night. I mean I'm not ugly but she acted like I was the ugliest thing out there."

"Pff, don't worry about what that skank says, she has been after Edward for as long as I have known him. She just can't see he's not really interested in her, sure he was letting her hang all over him, but he's not into her. I told you Bella he is not what the papers make him out to be."

"It's fine Rose. I know that I'm good at one thing and that's my job. I have big stars that I do work for and they keep coming back. So they must like what I do."

"That's the spirit Bella. I think that if you were to get to know Edward you would find out that he is a good guy. I mean he may have those piercings and tattoo's but he does have a big heart."

"I'm sure he does but I don't really have time for a relationship or anything else for that matter."

"Come on Bella show me the pictures."

We walked over to the couch and sat down. I handed her the pictures and she started to look at them.

I watched her face but she gave nothing away. I could hardly sit still waiting for her to say something or anything at all.

I really put all my talent into those pictures. I took pride in them.

I so don't want to disappoint Rose with them. I really hope that I did them justice.

When Rose came to me and asked if I could take some pictures of her in different sexy stuff so that she could send some to Em while he was on the road.

I told her that I would love to and now I'm scared that she does not like them.

"Rose please say something."

"Bella these pictures are awesome. I hope that you made extra copies because I think you should start doing something like this on the side. I mean these pictures of me are so HOT! You have a good eye when taking pictures, but these are way hotter than most of what you take. We all know that you take your job seriously but I really think you should maybe do more of this kind of stuff. Maybe get a couple of models or something."

"You mean like do shots like these for people and celebrities?"

"Yeah, you could do them locally and for other celebs. You have a great eye. Use it Bella!"

"I will think about that Rose. So you really like them?"

"Yeah and my favorite one is this one."

It was the one that she had on a red baby doll nightie with matching boy shorts on.

She was laying on her stomach with her legs bent and I had the fan set up blowing her hair to make it look sexy.

I must say that the picture turned out a lot better than I thought.

"Rose I like that one too. Why would I need a copy of those pictures? I mean even if I decided to do something like that I would take pictures with someone else. I don't think Em would like the idea of me showing prospective clients pictures of you in hardly anything."

"Bella, Emmett would not mind at all. He knows that I come home to him every night. Plus it's not any different than the way I dress when I go out clubbing. I would love for you to be able to show these pictures if you need to."

"Alice said something about me taking pictures of her. I told her that I would. Maybe I could get her to let me use some of her as well. Or maybe I could take some with both of you. Do you think you would be interested and doing that for me?"

"Of course Bella but if we could wait until the guys go back on the road and I have one condition."

"Oh god, what is it?"

"You have to let me take your picture as well. I think that you need to see that you are a very beautiful woman. I also want to tell you a little secret."

I just nodded.

"I saw how Edward looked at you when the show started and I also noticed how he was with you while on stage. He looked at you like there was no one else in the room. Like there was nobody up there on that stage but you and him. I have never seen that man like that Bella. I'm telling you that there's something there even if you don't want to think so."

"Whatever Rose I'm sure that he likes to be single. I mean look at you and Alice. You are married to Emmett and her to Jasper. You hardly get to see your husband's. Maybe that's why Edward doesn't do relationships. To hard to leave them behind so much."

"Mark my words Bella. There's something there. You wait and see. I bet Alice is already planning something to get ya'll two together. Anyway back to me taking your pictures as well. Do we have a deal Bella?"

"Yes I'll agree to let you take my picture as well, you just let me know when. Are the guys going to be back out on the road soon?"

"Not until next month. This will be the longest they have been home in like a year. I sure do miss Em when he is gone for so long. I have been feeling very lonely lately. Like something is missing. I want to have a baby but I don't think Em is ready for that yet."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No I was planning on doing that tomorrow night. I have a special night planned for us."

"Just talk to him Rose, I mean what I know of Emmett he seems like a pretty easy going guy. Rose I hate to cut this short but I have a shoot that I have to be at in a half hour."

"It's ok go and do your job that you are amazing at doing. Oh we are having a party for Emmett's birthday tonight if you would like to come."

We walked out to our cars and before I got into mine I yelled over my shoulder.

"Rose, I guess I'll see you tonight."

She waved to me and nodded her head.

I had some hot shot actor that thought his shit didn't stink. He was constantly questioning what I was telling him to do.

I was just about to tell him if he thought he could do better than he could do it himself. I'm guessing that his manager told him to shut up and let me do my job.

These actor's sometimes like to complain about how long it takes but if they just sat there and listened to me it would not take so long.

After two and half hours I was finally finished with the shoot. I was going to have to get them developed and sent over to his manager.

Finally I walked into my house and went straight to my dark room to get started on developing them.

Hanging the last one to dry I decided I needed to take a shower before going getting ready to go over to Rose and Em's house.

I wonder if Edward would be there tonight? I mean I guess since he is Rose, Em, Jasper and Alice's friend I should probably get to know him better.

I walked into my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I mean the weather is actually pretty good right now and the nights get chilly.

I usually dressed in pants for work all the time so I decided on wearing a sexy, lacy dress. It was red and black lace, and was a little above my knees.

I would wear some black strappy heels and to complete the look I would wear my red heart necklace, my silver bangle and my black and diamond earrings.

I grabbed my black leather half jacket in case I got cold.

I applied light make-up and pulled my hair up into a bun. Leaving some wisps down around my face. I finished off with just putting on some lip gloss. I made sure that I had everything I needed and left.

EPOV

I still could not get Bella off my mind. She was so shy, but confident in many ways, and I just felt drawn to her.

I was sitting on the couch at Em and Rose's house. She had left to meet up with Bella about some pictures she took of her or something.

"Hey Emmett what do you know about Bella Swan man?"

"Actually she's very shy, confident, sweet, pretty and she is an awesome photographer. She takes a lot of pictures of arrogant sons of bitches. They always give her a hard time. She bitches or vents whatever you want to call it to Rose and Alice all the time."

So that means that she doesn't like to speak her mind to the person that pisses her off.

"So she is very shy and the people she takes pictures of do stupid stuff to piss her off and she doesn't tell them about it Em?"

"Nope she takes it out on Rosie and Alice. Neither one of them seem to mind. They are all like sisters."

"Hmm...so does she have a boyfriend or husband?"

"Edward why in the hell are you so interested in Bella? I mean you have girls hanging all over you. You could have anyone one of them, why Bella?"

"I don't know. Last night it was like magic when she was sitting on that stage, it was like she and I were the only people up there on stage. Like I didn't hear the crowd or anybody else for that matter. When I kissed her cheek it just made me feel something I have never felt before."

Damn why does Em have to be so smart today of all day's. I really don't like talking about this but I guess I need someone to talk to about it so it might as well be him.

"Oh is Eddie boy getting the love bug? All I can tell you man is that Alice and Rosie are very, very protective of her so I'd watch how you approach her. I don't think you want the wrath or the bitch sessions of those two ."

I just laughed and nodded at him.

"Em you never did answer my question? Does Bella have a boyfriend or a husband in the picture?"

"No Eddie she doesn't. That's where the shy part comes in. She usually just shy's away from guys. You didn't notice how she was at the meet and greet the other night bro?"

Yeah I had actually noticed that she was real shy around me but I thought that it was because she was nervous about meeting me.

I'm really going to have to get to know her, the real her.

"Hi guys so did you get the stuff ready for the party tonight? Oh by the way Bella is coming tonight as well.

"Yeah babe we got most of the stuff done. We're just waiting on Jasper who is bringing the tables over. Once he is here we will set them up. What time is everyone suppose to be here?" Emmett asked.

"About an hour or so," she replied.

I still could not wrap my head around these feelings I was having. The doorbell rang and Em asked me to get it. I opened the door and there stood Bella.

She was wearing a sexy, lacy dress that was red and black with her hair pulled into a bun with just a bit pulled around her face.

She hardly had any makeup on. I don't think she really needs any because she is a fucking beautiful without it.

Don't even get me started on her shoes. They are black heel shoes with the straps. Damn what I would give to see her just in those shoes?

Cullen, get your mind out of the gutter. She is a friend of my band members and their wifes.

"Hi Bella come in."

"Hi," she said as she passed me.

I caught her scent as it was the best smell I have ever smelt. It was vanilla and maybe lavender. I could sit here all day and smell her.

The party was in full swing. I would look at Bella every chance I got. On some glances we would lock eyes.

There is something about her eyes. It's like she could see right into my heart when she looked at me.

I walked over to her.

"Hi Bella are you having a good time?"

"Um I...yeah I am, how about you?" she said looking at the floor.

"Yeah I'm having a good time. Have you taken many pictures?"

"Yes I have gotten quite a few of Emmett and Jasper acting all stupid."

"So tell me something Bella. Why does a beautiful girl like yourself not have a boyfriend or a husband?"

"Um I think a lot of it is because my schedule is so crazy. I mean who in their right mind would want to date me with the job that takes a lot of hours out of my days? Plus my schedule is about to get even busier. What about you, why don't you have a wife or a girlfriend? I mean you are totally sexy," she said looking away from me blushing.

"I guess I could say the same thing. Nobody wants a husband or a boyfriend who is never home. I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet. I'm sure we will met our other half. They are out there waiting on us."

I winked at her and I watched her body turn red. I love they way it would take over her body.

"I think I'm going to get something to drink. I will talk to you later Edward."

I watched as she walked away from me and damn she had a very nice body. I need to make sure I get to know her before I leave for the next tour.

I think that we could be really good friends if anything else.

I noticed that some guy walked up to Bella and started to talk to her. I looked a little closer at him and it was our sleaze ball tour manager.

I needed to protect her from Jacob fucking Black. He was a sleaze and used women and left them. I could not let that happen with her.

I mean after all she is my friend. Jacob didn't need to be anywhere near her.

I walked a little closer and he was asking her out. She kind of hesitated before she finally said yes.

It took everything in me not to walk over to her and pull her away from him but that would not be right because I had no claim on her.

What the hell? Where was all this coming from. Why was I getting so jealous and protective of her? I never get jealous over a girl. Bella is not just any girl.

She has made me feel things that I have never felt before. She was bringing something new to the table so to speak.

She's the girl that had stolen my heart, and that is one thing that no one has ever done.

I was standing there pondering these things as I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Emmett standing there.

"Edward, what has got you so enthralled that you did not hear me calling you?" he asked looking at me.

"Nothing, but Jacob fucking Black, getting all cozy with my Bella," I replied still staring at the smug son-of-a-bitch, who just smirked at me.

"Whoa, Edward. Did you just call Bella, your Bella?" Emmett asked.

"No, I don't think I did." At least I didn't think I said it out loud.

"Um... Edward, you so did call her that."

"Whatever Emmett. She agreed to go out with him. Why would she do that?"

"That's easy Edward, he asked. You didn't," he replied punching me in the shoulder. He could be such a jerk sometimes.

I just walked away to go and get another drink. I couldn't stand there anymore and look at that sleaze ball and my Bella.

I guess Emmett was right I did not ask her. I just did not want my Bella to be going out with that sleaze ball.

I know the asshole will leave her at some point probably all heart broken. I would make sure that I was the one person who would pick up the pieces.

I know Jacob and he would definitely do something to would make sure he got what he wanted that's for sure.

He always made sure when he hooked up with a girl, that he gets what he wants first usually sex and the they never hear from him again..

I walked over to Bella once Jacob left her. I guess I could at least warn her about him.

"Hi Bella could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure what's up Edward?"

"Um I noticed that Jacob Black came over and talked to you. I heard him ask you out and I know it's none of my business but he is our tour manager and he treats women like sluts. He usually sleeps with them and you never hear from him again. I just wanted to warn you."

"I really appreciate that Edward. But I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Alright I just wanted to give you a head's up that's all. Have a good night Bella."

"Yeah you too Edward."

I walked off thinking to myself at least I gave her the warning. I just hoped that she would be careful.

I couldn't stand it if something happened to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Who does Edward Cullen think he is?" I complained to Rosalie the next day.

"He is nothing to me, he can't warn me away from people."

"Bella, like I said I he likes you. I'm sure that he is just looking out for you," she replied.

"Yeah, whatever. It doesn't matter. I have a date with Jacob tonight," I told her as she just stared at me with her mouth hanging open almost dragging the floor.

"You what?" she all but yelled at me.

"I'm going on a date with Jacob Black tonight. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes Bella. He treats women like sluts. He loves them and then leaves them once he gets what he wants. There has even been rumors that he is not so nice about getting what he wants if the girls don't give him what he wants."

"Rose, I'm going to tell you what I told Edward, when he warned me about him. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself," I said as I got up to finish packing my camera in my bag.

I had another photo shoot with some young Hollywood actor. Those are the worst.

I preferred the older actors or rock stars. They were less cocky and more willing to hear what I thought about how they should look.

Hmm... I wonder what Edward would be like in a photo shoot.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Rosalie.

"Bella, if I were you, take some pepper spray with you. You may need it. Call me as soon as you get home from your date," she said seriously.

"Yes, mom," I said laughing.

"Bella, I'm fucking serious here. I'm the second person to warn you. Please take that serious. I'm sure Edward feels the same way. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ok, I will, as soon as I walk in the door. I really gotta go now. Thanks for listening to me."

"Always Bella," she said as we walked out of my house.

Why was everybody warning me about Jacob? He seemed nice enough last night at the party.

Now with two people warning me, maybe I should watch myself.

I mean Edward could have been just saying that to me because he's a man or just to get me away from Jacob to maybe to try and get with me.

Rose wouldn't have a reason to lie to me. She and Alice have always been protective of me. I will just watch very closely.

If he makes me feel uncomfortable I will just cut ties with him.

Plus it could be really true.

I pulled up to the shoot and my crew had already set up most of the equipment. I just really needed my camera and tripod.

Walking over there I noticed the prick was already showing his ass. I hated doing young actors.

"Ok people let's get this shoot going."

Finally I was able to start shooting. The prick kept on complaining under his breath about why he had to do this.

"You know the more you bitch and complain about this the longer it's going to take. We are just about half way done. Just do as I say and we will get it done much faster."

"Yeah whatever you say."

After another two hours I was finally done with it. I was beyond pissed because we should have been done like an hour ago. He just did not want to cooperate with me.

I mean why do I have people that like to complain when I actually have plans for the night.

I was packing up my stuff when I noticed Edward walking towards me. What the hell is he doing here?

I mean he knows that Jacob and I have a date tonight so I'm not sure what he could want.

Especially after what I told him last night.

"Hi Bella, how are you today?"

"I'm good just a little annoyed at the moment. What are you doing here?"

"Don't you want to take some pictures of me?" he said with a smirk.

"You want me to take pictures of you?"

"Only if you want to,"he said.

"Sure, I do. I think you're a photographers dream, with your high cheekbones, long nose and pouty lips and that tousled hair.

"Am I your dream, Bella?" he asked as he stood in front of me, his green eyes ablaze.

He was truly trying to kill me, flirting with me that way. I could see myself falling for his charms. Why couldn't he just have asked me out? I probably would've said yes.

"Umm... sure, as a photographer."

"Snap away then, Bella. Tell me what to do."

"Stand there and pose, however you want."

I told him what I wanted to. I must say that Edward is a natural at this. Maybe I could shoot some more of him later. After I finished the pictures Edward ran over to me and took my camera.

"Edward give that back to me. It has my pictures from today on there."

He just looked over at me and took off running. Grr, I took off after him. I think he slowed down so that I could catch up to him. I jumped on his back.

"Edward please give that back to me?"

"Bella, I will as soon as you let me take your picture as well."

"Fine whatever."

I got off his back and started back towards the rest of my stuff. He followed close behind me.

"Okay Mr. Rocker, what kind of pictures do you want of me?"

"Oh I don't know maybe some of you being all sexy or something."

"Edward please you must have me mixed up with someone else."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it's you. Come on Bella, it could be fun."

"Whatever come on."

I posed for him and did what he asked. He snapped a good bit of pictures before I finally told him that was enough.

I walked over and tried to take the camera from him but he held it over his head.

"Bella I want you to really look at those pictures I took of you. I want you to see how attractive you are."

"I will when I get a chance. May I please have my camera back?"

"No not yet, I want to take a picture of you and me."

"Why?" I asked looking at him.

He was standing right in front of me and I could not be sure but I think I saw something that I never thought I would see. Love, lust and a little sadness.

"Because I think it will be fun. Plus, I'm in charge here."

I watched him walk over to the tripod and he put the camera on it.

Taking the cord that controls the camera, he walked behind me.

Putting his hands on my shoulder as he started clicking away.

"Smile, Bella. I won't bite," he whispered in my ear. "Much anyway." He said as his lips lightly pressed against my cheek.

I could feel my face heat up. I never felt something like that before.

He made sure I was facing him. Once he was sure about my position he pressed his cheek close to mine.

He smiled as he took the pictures.

"Ok, I think I took enough pictures," he said.

**EPOV**

After I took the last picture of Bella, she stood close to me.

I had the desire to kiss her. I wanted to know how it would feel to have her lips on mine.

She smelled so good and it made my mouth water.

The way my body reacted when I was around her was something I had never felt before. Next thing I knew I pulled her face to look at me and I kissed her.

Still having my hand on the clicker I took a picture of us kissing.

"Hmm"...she moaned against my lips. I could not help but to moan back. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her even closer to me.

She placed her hands in my hair and pulled. That made me deepen the kiss.

Finally after a few seconds she pulled away. I placed my forehead against hers and whispered "Bella."

"Um Edward I really need to get my stuff together. I have somewhere to be."

"Right, you have a date with Jacob. Please be careful and remember what I told you about him."

She was just about done picking up her stuff when I saw Jacob walking over to where we were.

I tensed up. I could not stand that Bella was going out with him. He was such a prick.

"Hi sexy you ready to go?"

"Almost I just need to load this stuff in my car. Then I'm all yours."

"Hey Bella can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah Edward what's up."

"I know that I warned you last night about him. Do you think you could call me or even text me when you get home. I want to make sure you get home safe."

"Edward why do you care if I get home ok? I mean you just met me the other day and you had Jessica with you?"

"Because Bella I care about you and I don't want to see that sleaze ball over there hurt you. Just please let me know that you got home ok?"

"Fine here is my phone, program your number in there."

"Thank you Bella," I said handing her phone back and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

As I pulled back from her cheek I felt all tingly, I've never felt anything like that before.

She smiled at me as she walked away with him.

Then the prick turned to me and gave me a smug ass look. If Bella wasn't there, I would've went after him and kicked his ass.

For some reason I knew this date was not going to end well for Bella

I walked back to my car and drove to Emmett's.

I pulled up to Emmett's house and we sat around and had few beers.

"Hey Emmett I went to the end of Bella's photo shoot today. Jacob picked her up from there. I asked her to call me when she got home. I have a very bad feeling about this date man."

"Edward, Rose said that she also told her to call her when she got home. You know how Rose doesn't like the sleaze either. I'm sure everything will be ok."

After a few hours Emmett had cooked some stuff on the grill and we ate.

"Rose do you know what Jacob had planned with Bella tonight? In my gut I feel like something really bad is going to happen. I don't like this feeling at all."

"No she hasn't said anything to me. I'm sure the no good son of a bitch has something up his sleeve. He always does when it comes to women."

We sat around a little longer and then the house phone rang.

Rose went to answer it and I could tell by her face that something had gone wrong. I'm sure Rose will tell us when she gets off the phone.

**BPOV**

As Jacob was driving, I watched out of the window and thought back to that kiss Edward and I shared. That kiss was so good.

I never have been kissed like that before. It felt so right to kiss Edward. My hands in his hair and OMG his lips were so soft and it felt like they were made for mine and only mine.

_Swan chill it was just a one time kiss. Edward would never want me. He could have anyone._

The kiss felt so right that I started to moan as the kiss deepened. When I pulled on his hair and he let out a moan of his own.

It took everything in me not to jump his ass right then and there. After I pulled back from the kiss I told him I had to go.

I'm so afraid of my feelings for him. I mean I'm always working and apparently he was working all the time as well. So I'm not sure how a relationship would work with us.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jacob calling my name. I kind of forgot that he was here.

"Bella," he said sounding annoyed.

"Um.. yeah," I said shaking my head slightly, as if to clear the thoughts away.

"We are here now," he replied in a clipped tone.

"Ok...um..sorry about that, I have a lot on my mind."

"It's fine," he quipped as he got out and came over to the passenger side waiting for me to get out.

Damn he could at least try to be a gentleman.

We walked up to the restaurant, he had his hand around my waist. It was making me rather uncomfortable.

Maybe I really should have listened to Edward and Rose.

As Jacob and I sat there eating dinner he asked me about myself.

"So Bella how long have you been a photographer?"

"About six years now. How long have you been the tour manager for Midnight Sun?"

"Actually I have been with them since the beginning. They are some tough people to work for but I manage."

The longer we sat there the more I was getting creeped out and uncomfortable.

The way he looked at me was like I was something off of this menu to eat. He would look me up and down every once in awhile.

"So have you always wanted to do what you are doing?" I asked him.

"Yeah for the most part. I mean I really don't like being on the road so much but the pay is great and I get see some of the world I never thought I would see."

He pulled his chair right next to mine and placed his hand on top of my thigh. That really made me feel uncomfortable.

Was this guy trying to creep me out or was he really a creep like Rose and Edward said he was.

"Jacob I will be right back. I need to go to the restroom."

I really just had to get out of there for a minute. He was making me feel really uncomfortable.

I did not like his hands on me. Finally after a few minutes I went back to the table. He had already paid the bill and was waiting for me.

"Bella you ready to go?"

"Yes that's fine."

We walked over to his car and he opened the door for me. I got in and watched him go around and get in himself.

"Do you want me to take you back to your car now?"

"Yes please I have had a really long day."

He started driving but I noticed that he was not going towards my car.

"Jacob I thought you were taking me back to my car? This is not the way to it."

"Bella I want to show you something before the evening is over."

I just nodded my head and looked out the window. I was really getting a funny feeling about this.

_Maybe I should have listened to Edward to begin with_.

He turned off onto a dirt road.

Finally stopping he leaned over to me and started to kiss along my neck.

I felt very uneasy. I tried to pull away but he grabbed me and held me tight.

"Jacob stop it. I don't like what you are doing."

"Sure you do Bella, why else would you have agreed to go out with me?"

"Because I thought you wanted to get to know me. I don't want you putting your paws all over me!"

That just got him angrier and he started to getting even rougher with me.

"Jacob stop you're hurting me."

"Oh, babe you know you want this. You might as well just let me do this to you. I will make you feel so good babe."

He pushed the seat back all the way and laid the back down.

He kneeled in front of me. He ripped my shirt opened and once he was finished he went for my pants.

Fighting him off was a no go. He was way strong for me. I screamed and when I did that he smacked the shit out of my face.

"Shut up you fucking bitch. I told you I would make you feel good."

I continued to fight him off but it did nothing but make him even angrier.

"Bitch just stay still and this will go much easier. It won't take me long and then I will be done with you."

He started to kiss me over my bra and then he pulled one of my breasts out and bit down on it hard.

I screamed out but I knew nobody would be able to hear me.

Once he bit down on my breast he got my pants down. Once those were on the ground he started fingering me as rough as he could all while biting my breast to the point of me wanting to cry out in pain.

"You know that feels good Bella. It will feel even better once I fuck you hard."

"Jacob please don't do this. Please just let me go."

"No, I'm going to have my way with you!"

Trying to think what my dad showed me back in highschool for defending myself.

He had just pulled down his pants and the only thing that I could really do is maybe knee him as hard as I could and hope that I could get away.

I relaxed a little thinking that maybe if I showed him that I was going to give in he would loosen his grip on my arms.

When he went to kiss along my neck up to my lips. I hated that I was going to kiss him but I needed him to think that I was into this so that maybe I could get away.

I leaned into his lips and kissed him, pulling him closer to me.

"Yeah, baby. I knew you'd get into it," he said as he pushed his tongue in my mouth.

I pulled his hair like I did Edwards, but there wasn't no feeling of sweetness or tingling.

It felt wrong and I felt like I needed to throw up.

Once he started to move forward to my entrance I brought my knee up to him as hard as I could. He let go of me but grabbed my leg before I could get out of the car.

"You fucking will pay for that little stunt."

I was trying to get my leg from him when he stepped out of the car and bringing me with him.

He pulled my hair and threw me on the ground.

"Bella I told you that you were going to pay. I will make sure that nobody wants you after I'm done with you," he screamed.

He drug me across the ground and stopped right in front of what looked like an abandoned building. He shoved me in there.

"You may not want this, but I'm going to enjoy fucking you and making sure you know that you can't lead me on. All you women do is like to tease us men, and then not follow through."

Placing a hand around my throat he squeezed. He then actually started to have this crazy look in his eyes.

He began to hit me wherever he could. I just hoped that he would get done was nothing that I could do.

I could feel the blood running down my face. I just hoped that I didn't pass out at the site of my own blood.

"You know what I don't think that your pussy would even satisfy me. Slut, I bet you could not even handle me fucking you. You are so not worth it."

I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to say. So I kept my mouth shut.

"You better not tell anyone what I did to you, I'll just deny it and say that you wanted it."

How could he be so stupid. Everybody knew who I was going out with tonight. I mean don't you think they would know.

_Besides people who know me, will know that I didn't want this. I don't fuck around on the first date. I'm so not like that._

_So stupid. I wished I would've listened to Edward and Rose._

At that point all I could do was nod my head. I was just ready for him to leave. I needed to get some help.

I was so glad that I kinda knew where I was. I needed to get some help ASAP.

At least I could tell them where to go.

"I will see you around Bella. I hope that you know what's best and keep your mouth shut. I will make your life hell, everyone will know what a slut you are."

I watched him walk away and I knew that I had to get my phone from my pocket. I had to get a hold of Rose.

I hurt over every inch of my body. I guess I will have to start listening to peoples warnings.

Dialing Rose's number she answered on the second ring.

"Rose I I ne..ed you to co coome get me."

"Bella tell me where you are and I will get you."

"I'm off H hwy 165 I thi..nk. Diiirrrt ro...ad with an abandoned building I think."

"Sweetie I'm on my way and Edward and Em will be with me. I know exactly where you are. Just hang on Bella."

I could hear her yelling at the guys to hurry the hell up that they need to get to me. I knew that Rose would be there.

I could not be more than ten or fifteen minutes away at the most from them. maybe ten maybe fifteen minutes at the most from them.

I could feel the blood going down my face but I was going to stay strong I knew that Rose would get to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe that sorry son of bitch did something to Bella. She didn't have to tell me shit. I could tell by the way she spoke, she was hurt.

"Guy's lets go. That was Bella and she's in an abandoned doesn't sound good. That son of bitch did something to her. I could tell by the way she spoke.

"Rose I swear to god if that fucker did something to her I will kill him myself," Edward said.

I could tell by the way Edward spoke that he already cared about Bella. He would do anything to protect her.

"Edward I will be with you every step of the way. I haven't liked that slime ball since the day he started working with us," Emmett heartily said.

"Emmett it's that building I think you guys used to practice in."

"Ok Rosie I will get us there. Jacob better hope he is not there when we get there because if he is I'm not going to be held liable for what I do."

"Dude I'm pretty sure he will be long gone by the time we get there. Mark my words though when I see him again, I'm going to show him how it feels," Edward said.

We finally pulled up to the building. Edward was out of the car before any of us could get our doors open.

We followed him inside and Bella was slumped on the floor against the wall in the corner of the building.

I watched as he went up to her and pulled her into him.

I could tell that he would not leave her side while she needed him. You could see it in Edward's facial expression.

**EPOV**

When I got inside Bella was in the corner of the building. I ran over to her and pulled her to me. I noticed that the son of bitch had torn her clothes, her pants were pulled down and her shirt was ripped.

I took off my jacket and placed it around her.

She was pretty battered, I could not help but to be protective of her.

"Bella please open your eyes? Let me see those brown eyes of yours."

I moved her hair from her face and noticed that one of her cheeks was swollen.

"Rose, Em did either one of you call 911?"

"Yes they should be here any minute."

I just nodded and looked back at Bella.

"Please baby, open your eyes. You're safe, I have you now."

I watched as her eyes opened a little.

"Edward?"

"I'm here Bella, Rose called for an EMS and it will be here soon. Just stay with me. I'm not going to let you go."

EMS showed up and they loaded Bella into the back of it. I climbed in and took her hand. I wanted her to know that I was still there.

"Sir can you tell me what happened?"

"No sir. She called her friend and she asked for her to come get her. We knew that she had a date with a sleaze ball and if I have to guess he was the one to do this to her. He does have a past for this kind of actions."

"Thank you sir. We will ask her when she is more stable."

We pulled up to the hospital and they were waiting to wheel her in immediately . The EMT were telling the Doctor her vitals. They took her in a room and asked me to wait in the waiting room.

I was pacing the waiting room when Rose and Em walked in.

"Edward have you heard anything?" asked Rose.

"No they are still working on her. I was asked to wait out here. I guess they will let us know when they finally finish with her. Man I hate waiting. I just want to be in there with here. She needs me."

I'm not sure why I feel like this towards Bella but I do and I feel like she needs me here with her.

Rose and Emmett just looked at me like I was absolutely crazy.

"Rose she has to be ok. I know that I've only known her for a very short time but I feel very protective of her."

"Edward I could tell that night on the stage that you did. I just wanted you to figure it out yourself. Just treat her right Edward don't hurt her or fuck her over."

"Rose you should know me better than that. I could never hurt her. I care about her too much. If I didn't I sure as hell would not be here."

About that time the Doctor came walking towards us.

"I'm Dr. Brown and I have been working on Miss Swan, are you guys her family."

"Yes," we all said the same time."

"Okay well she'll be just fine. She has several cuts on her and a lot bruises. She might hurt for a few days but she will recover just fine."

"Dr. Brown did you happen to do a rape kit on her? She was out with a guy that doesn't have a real great reputation," I asked the doctor.

"Yes we have, we are just waiting on the results."

"Thank you Doctor. May we go back and see her?"

"That's fine. We have given her something for the pain so she could be dozing on and off."

We walked in silence to her room, I stopped outside the door and took a deep breath.

I walked in and looked toward the bed, she looked so tiny laying there. I just wanted to jump in the bed with her and hold her tight and take care of her.

She had several bruises on her face and many little cuts. Her wrist was bandaged and her arms had some bruising on them.

Even with all of the bruises, she still looked like an angel to me.

Rose walked over to the bed and sat down. Emmett followed and stood behind her.

I walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. I took her hand in mine and held it.

It was so tiny compared to mine. But it fit perfectly within mine.

Rose had tears in her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"Bella, sweetie. It's me, Rose," she said. "Edward and Emmett are here too."

"Little B, you need to wake up so I can pick on that beautiful blush of yours."

She made a small whimper sound, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Edward, I think I'm going to the cafeteria, do you want anything?" Emmett asked.

"Um..maybe get a bottle of water. Bella may be thirsty when she wakes up," I said absentmindedly stroking her hair.

They got up and walked out of the room hand in hand.

Leaning over the bed railing, I placed a kiss to her forehead and left my lips stay there. It felt good kissing her again.

Get it together Cullen. She needs you to help her not lust after her.

I sat back down and thought about the kiss we shared this afternoon.

Kissing someone never felt like that to me. Bella was special. No woman ever made me feel the way she has, and I have only known her a short time.

To me women were just there. I wasn't a big player, but I've been with a few women. But never have I felt anything like I do for Bella.

I don't know what it is about her but I want to protect her and love her.

This is all new to me and to tell the truth its scares me. I don't know how to process all these feelings. I've never been drawn to someone like this and I hope I don't fuck it up.

As I sat there looking at her, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Edward," she said softly.

"Yes, Bella," I replied.

"I'm sorry," she all but whispered it. "I should have listened to you and Rose."

"Shh, Bella. It's ok now. But if I see Jacob, I'm kicking his ass from here to next year."

I watched as she shook in fear.

I sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her to me.

I gently wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

Her body relaxed into mine, and I rocked her.

"Bella, its ok. You're safe now. He won't hurt you ever again. I have you my Bella," I said kissing her forehead again.

"Edward when Jacob did this to me he told me I better not say anything to anyone about who did this to me."

"Bella you didn't have to tell me. I knew who you were going out with tonight and I know his past so I just figured it out as well as did Rose and Emmett."

Em and Rose came back in before anything else could be said. They handed me two bottles of water.

I just looked at them funny because I was trying to figure out why they brought me two instead of one.

"Edward, we brought one back for you just in case you wanted something to drink."

I nodded at them.

"Bella are you thirsty?"

"Yeah I am. Has the Dr. said anything about when I might get out of here?" she asked as I lifted the bottle of water to her lips.

"No, he did not say sweetie do you want me to go find him and ask," asked Rose.

"Yes please I really just want to go get my car and go snuggle up in my bed

and sleep."

"Bella you will not be driving I will have Emmett drop me off at your car and I will drive it back to your house," I said authoritatively.

"Edward really I'm fine. You have already done enough for me. I can get Rose to drive it home for me."

"Really it's fine. Please do not fight me on this. I'm glad that I'm able to help."

"Miss Swan I'm Dr. Brown."

"It's nice to meet you."

"I will let you go home only if you will stay off your feet for a few days. You have several cuts and bruises on your body and I'm sure that you will be sore for a few days."

"Yes sir I think I can do that. I am really starting to hurt, may I get something for the pain?"

"Yes I can give you something before you leave and I will also give you prescription for something for at home."

"Thank you."

"Alright I'm going to get your paperwork ready so that you can get out of here."

"Thank you Doctor." Edward said.

She would not being staying by herself.

**BPOV**

Finally I was sitting in Emmett's jeep and Edward was sitting next to me. He kept on asking me if I was ok.

He even had his arm around my shoulder.

"Edward I'm fine. I have medicine for the pain. You don't have to worry so much."

"I just can't help it Bella."

Em stopped by my car and I handed Edward my keys. I watched as he got into my car. He was following us back to my house.

I really wish people would not worry so much. I'm fine and the Doctor even told them I would recover just fine.

"Rose, why is Edward being so nice and so protective of me?"

"Oh I can answer that for you," Em's voice boomed from the front seat.

"He really cares about you, Bella. Maybe you should actually try and get to know the real Edward not the one that you read about and see on TV. He's really a good guy under all the tattoo's and body piercings."

Um... body piercings and tat's. Yummy to lick both. Hmm...piercings where?

"Um...Em how many tattoo's and piercings does he actually have?"

"I can only say that he has a lot of tattoo's. As for the piercings I could not tell you. I know that he has his nipples done. Anything else I have no idea, of for sure anyway."

"What do you mean not for sure anyway?"

"Well there is talk that he has his dick pierced but we don't know for sure. He was talking on the phone one day and got off real fast once we entered the room. He was talking about a pierced dick, but not sure if he was talking about himself."

Well at least we have something in common, we both have our nipple's done.

_Hmm...I wonder if he actually has his cock pierced. That would be hot as hell. Maybe I should get my shit done._

I looked out the back window and Edward was behind us. Maybe I should try to be friends with him. Get to know the real Edward.

I mean Emmett's right it couldn't hurt getting to know him. He may just turn out to be a great friend.

We pulled in the driveway of my house and Edward was out of my car faster than I could open the door.

I started to get out, but he stopped me.

"Bella, wait please let me help you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me out of the jeep.

"Edward, I can walk on my own," I protested.

"Bella, its ok. I got you," he said as he walked to the door.

Emmett opened the door as Edward carried me in and sat me on the couch.

Rose was in the kitchen doing something.

I was starting to feel like they were smothering me. But how could I say anything about it. I'm just glad that Alice wasn't here too.

I'm use to taking care of myself, not the other way around.

There was nothing really wrong with me, just some soreness and bruises. I can still do things for myself.

"Edward, why are you all treating me like I can't do anything for myself? I'm in some pain yes, but I can still do things for myself."

"Bella we just care about you and want to make sure that you are taken care of."

Thinking about tonight could have really been proved if I would have just listen to Edward and Rose in the first place.

I wish that I would never see Jacob Black again but that's not going to happen. He is the guy's manager.

"Alright Bella we are heading out. Is there anything that you need before we leave?" asked Rose.

"Nope I'm good. I think I'm going to take a nice hot bath and take my meds and just try and relax."

"Alright I love ya girl. If you need anything I'm just a phone call away."

"Love you guys too. Oh and Rose I'm sorry for ruining your special night."

"You did not ruin anything Bella. That can be done any night Bella. Just get some rest and I will check on you tomorrow.

I watched as they walked out the door but Edward was still on my couch.

"Edward don't you have to go with them?"

"Nope I'm staying here tonight to make sure that you are ok."

"Really Edward you don't have to do that. I will be just fine I promise."

"Bella I'm staying here and that is final. How about I go and get your bath started?"

By the way he was taking I knew that I would never win this argument with him. I would just have to agree.

"Fine, but you are making me feel helpless."

I watched him walk to my room and then I heard the water running.

I decided to get up and get my pj's ready.

When I got up a pain went through my body. I could not hold back the whimpering sound.

Edward came running out to me and asked, "Bella what are you doing? Let me help you."

He was by my side and I was in his arms in a matter of seconds. The look on his face was of worry.

"Thank you Edward I just got a really bad pain once I stood up."

The hot bath felt really good on my sore body. Once the water got cold I got out and dried off.

Once I was dressed I walked out into the room and Edward already had my bed turned down for me.

"Here Bella I got you your pain meds, water and something for you to snack on."

"Thank you, you did not have to do that."

I took them from him and took them and then ate the snack.

"Edward I think I'm going to go to sleep. All of a sudden I feel sleepy."

"Go to sleep Bella get some rest. I will be out in the living room on the couch if you need anything."

He stepped closer to me and tucked me into bed and kissed me on my forehead.

"Sweet dreams Bella."

"You to Edward and thanks again."

"It's no problem, Bella," he said as he closed the door.

After he closed the door, I laid there thinking about him. Why does he even care? Maybe he isn't like what the tabloids say.

He seems like he genuinely cares. He was so gentle with me when he lifted my head into his lap at the warehouse.

I could hear him talking to me and begging me to wake up.

I don't know what this is between us, it excites me and scares me at the same time.

I could feel my eyes getting heavier as I snuggled up and sighed. Everything is so confusing now.

I got comfortable and fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

I finally got Bella settled. She didn't like it but I wasn't going to leave her alone, especially since I wasn't sure if Jacob knew where she lived.

I would have to talk to the guys about finding a new tour manager. I no longer wanted him around. Not after what he did to Bella. I mean if we become what I want she will definitely be around a lot more. I could never let him get that close to Bella again.

We all know how he is but he has never gone that far before. I think that man has gone crazy now. I mean Bella is such a sweet person. How could he want to do that to her?

I laid there on the couch thinking about Bella. I hope that we could become friends and eventually maybe more. I won't push her, I'll let things happen as they play out.

It was hard to get to sleep. Everything smelled like her, even the pillow that I was laying on. Her scent was quickly becoming one of my favorite smells in the world, and I haven't known her that long.

I couldn't get comfortable in my clothes. I was so use to sleeping nude most of the time. So after not being able to fall asleep I decided to take everything off except my boxer briefs.

Finally I dozed off into a peaceful sleep until I heard Bella's piercing scream and I jumped up and ran toward her bedroom.

When I reached her room she was in middle of her bed kicking and screaming.

I ran to her bed and pulled her into my lap.

"Shh, Bella I've got you," I cooed quietly.

I started to rock us back and forth.

"Bella nobody can get you. Please calm down. Take deep breaths."

She started to take deep breaths and finally she calmed down.

"Bella you had a dream, it's okay. I'm here. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I... I was dre..aming ab bout what Jaacob did to m me."

"I'm here and you are safe. I won't let him hurt you again."

I kissed the top of her head. That's when I remembered that I was still in my boxer briefs.

Bella must have noticed too because she looked away from me blushing.

"Hey don't look away, tell me what's wrong Bella. You don't ever have to be ashamed about talking to me about anything."

"I'm sorry that I bothered your sleeping," she said blushing again.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" I questioned her.

"Um well because you came running in here in your underwear."

"There is no reason to be embarrassed. I heard you screaming and I wanted to get to you. It's not any different than you being in your pajamas."

That realization made her blush even more, as I looked at her.

"Bella we are adults here and we are not doing anything wrong. Come here."

I hugged her closer to me.

"Are you okay now? If I'm making you that uncomfortable I will go back into the living room."

"No.. I... I kinda was hoping that you would hold me until I fell back to sleep. It's okay if you don't want to," she said quietly as she played with her fingers and looking down.

I placed my finger under her chin making her look at me.

"I will stay with you as long as you need me here."

I pulled her close to me, hoping that she would relax some. When she was up against me I think I might have felt nipple rings.

Maybe the shy girl was not so shy after all. The thought of having her nipples pierced kinda turned me on.

I had to adjust myself so that she would not feel me getting hard under her. That would be so embarrassing if she felt that, since I'm trying to take care of her.

"Um... Edward, Emmett said you have many piercings and tattoo's, but he said he doesn't know how many. So how many piercings do you have?" she asked quietly.

I love the way she began to ramble when she was nervous. It was so adorable.

"Well I have seven tattoo's and three body piercings. I will get more I just have to figure out what I want. What about you?"

"You tell me first then I will tell you. I did ask you first," she said.

"Okay so I have my lip, nipples and um my cock. As for my tattoos I have one on each shoulder blade, one on each of my arms, my family crest over my heart, one on my hip bone as well on the back of my leg."

I watched as she still could not look at me. It was so cute how she was shy with me.

"Bella why are you looking away from me again?"

"I guess because you told me that you have your cock pierced. I would have thought that you would not felt comfortable with telling me that."

"Bella I'm not embarrassed or uncomfortable about what I have pierced. I got my lip pierced first then my nipples and well my cock piercing was kinda of a dare that Em, Jas and I had so that's how that one happened."

"Okay, so that's why he acted really strange when I asked him about them."

"Yeah I guess he didn't think it was his place to tell. But enough about me what about you?"

"Well when I was in college a friend and myself wanted to do something crazy so we decided that we would get our nipple's pierced. Well I went first and got mine done and then she chickened out. So that's what I have but nothing else. I want to get a tattoo but I'm not sure what I would get and I'm not sure if I could sit there and watch them keep sticking a needle in my body."

"Bella, if you ever really want to get one, I know a great guy who does all my ink, and I'll go with you. To distract you so you don't think about the needle okay?"

"I would like that, alot Edward. I just have to figure what I want."

"You could always go with something small at first just to see how well you handle it. Maybe something like an angel or even a couple of hearts on your shoulder blade or you could get something on your hip," I said as I rubbed small circles on her back.

"That sounds good," she said as she yawned. "I think I'd like to get a heart with maybe some handcuffs or barbed wire around it on my hip," she said as she yawned.

"I think I'm tired now."

"I think that will look sweet on you. Good night, my Bella," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Mmm... good night, my Edward," she murmured as she wrapped her hand around my waist and laying her head on my chest.

It felt so right having her in my arms. I wanted to protect her from everything. I've never wanted to just hold a woman as she slept.

With Bella I wanted to hold her, protect her and cherish what may come of our relationship. My feelings for her I have never felt for anyone else before, but whatever happens it needs to be slow.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with arms wrapped around me.

Edward's very prominent hard erection was against my stomach. When I looked up he looked so comfortable laying there with me.

He was snoring softly with his mouth open just a bit. I could really take in his handsomeness.

The thing that really got me was why does he care so much about me?

"Bella why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry I... um ..I.. just you looked so peaceful like you are really comfortable that's all. I didn't mean to stare," I stammered quickly.

"Bella stop apologizing. I could just feel you looking at me that's all. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm pretty sore this morning but nothing that a good long shower won't take care of."

"That's good sweetheart. Why don't you go shower while I fix us some breakfast?"

"Okay," I said.

Getting off the bed I had to go over Edward. I climbed over his body and I accidentally grazed his erection.

I could have sworn I heard Edward say something or maybe it was a moan, I could not be sure.

Getting into the shower I thought about how I felt being in Edward's arms. He stayed here with me last night and took care of me.

When I awoke from the nightmare he came running. He held me as I cried and talked to him.

What really surprised me was that he was so open about his cock piercing.

The feelings that I'm having for Edward I'm not sure I like them. The short time that I've known him he seemed to care about his family and friends. Maybe our relationship will turn out to that he will be a great friend.

What the media portrays him to be is nothing real about it. Other than the kiss at the photoshoot he's been a perfect gentlemen.

He hasn't try to kiss me again since yesterday or even since he has been caring for me.

Maybe I'm not his type or attractive enough for him.

I stood under the water, letting it run over my entire body. It felt really good. I looked over my body.

I had a bite mark on my breast running my hand over it I flinched. Looking over the rest of me I had several bruises on my stomach, some on my sides and a few on my arms.

My body is pretty sore. The bruises looked pretty gross. I ran my hand over some more of them and I flinched again.

I guess these will be reminders of what happened to me until they heal. But my memories will be always be imbedded in my memory.

I really should press charges against Jacob. The only thing stopping me is being scared what he might do.

I mean they would arrest him. He has money so he can bail himself out.

Would he come after me, leave me alone or finish what he started last night?

Not just that but it will leave the guys without a manager as well.

Hmmm...what to do what to do.

I guess I should really talk to the guys. See what they have to say.

I'm sure it would hurt their tour with their manager having charges brought against him for attempted rape. I'm just not sure what to do. I know that I have to make a decision about it.

The water started to run cold so I got out and dried myself off. I walked into my closet and put on something that would not be snug on me.

I pulled on a sun dress and pulled my hair into a bun. I walked towards the kitchen and could smell bacon and eggs.

I stood at the doorway and watched as he stood at the stove cooking. He was still only wearing his boxer briefs.

I could see his tattoo's on his shoulder blades as well as the one on his leg. He looked so HOT standing there. He had a nice round ass that I must say I wanted to grab.

"Bella why are you standing there watching me again? Did you find something that you like or is my body just that HOT?" he asked me with his back still turned away from me.

"Um... yeah I do actually. I see a sexy ass guy with a nice ass standing in my kitchen cooking me breakfast in nothing but his briefs."

"Hmm...is that so. I can't imagine who that guy could be. Maybe I need to leave so you can have him to yourself."

I walked over to him and stopped right in front of him. He turned towards me, with a smirk on his lips.

"Edward thank you for staying with me last night. Especially for coming in my room when I had the nightmare. I'm not sure I would have been able to do it by myself."

"Bella you're welcome sweetheart. I will be here for you anytime you need me. You just have to ask," he said kissing my forehead.

"That smells good. Who knew a rock star would know how to cook?"

"I have to take care of myself somehow. Plus my mom taught me how to cook so I didn't have to eat out all the time when I'm on the road. I actually can cook a mean steak dinner. Maybe you would let me cook that for you sometime."

"That sounds great. Just tell me when and I will be there."

"I'll cook for you anytime, sweetheart," he said as he placed the food and placed it on the counter.

We sat and ate silently.

The food was actually great. He was an awesome cook.

I liked that we didn't have to fill every moment with chatter.

Edward broke the silence first.

"Bella would you like to hang out today, maybe go to the movies with me?" he asked as he looked up from his plate.

"Sure, that sounds like fun, Edward."

We finished eating and Edward went to clean up but I told him since he cooked I would clean up the dishes.

"Edward, just go take a shower and get yourself ready, I can clean up. Its really no big deal."

He nodded and walked toward my room.

After a few minutes, I heard the running water.

_Edward fucking Cullen, rock star is naked in my shower. The inner fan girl squealed and nearly creamed her panties._

A short while later, I heard the water shut off. I had to get myself under control.

I was sitting on the couch as he came into the living room with his jeans on and no shirt.

_Hot damn did he have a nice body. Everything about him screamed at me._

_From his dripping wet hair, to his sparkling green eyes._

"Bella, earth to Bella," he said smiling.

"Uh huh," I said bringing my eyes up to look at him.

"Do you want to go see a movie with me?"

"Sure, Edward that would be fine," I replied.

"Um...sweetheart you think we could stop by my place on the way so I can put on some fresh clothes?"

That's when I noticed what he had in his hands. Edward was going commando because his briefs that he was wearing were now in his hands.

_OMG this man was trying to kill me with his sexiness. He was so mouth watering._

"Sure, we can do that Edward."

"Bella you need to make sure that you have your meds with you."

"I have them in my purse already. I'm ready when you are."

He held out his hand to me and I took it.

"Bella why don't you let me drive. I'm sure you are still pretty sore."

I handed him my keys and we left for a fun filled day together.

I just hope that we get along real well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**EPOV**

As we drove to my house the ride was quiet. Bella just stared out the window.

I wish I knew what she was thinking.

I pulled into my driveway and turned off the car.

"Bella, would you like to come in for a few minutes?" I asked her.

"Um.. sure, I guess," she replied.

We walked into my house.

"Bella make yourself at home. I'll just be a minute."

"Ok."

I walked into my room and changed fast. I had a beautiful woman waiting for me. I walked back out and she was standing in my kitchen looking into my big backyard.

She hadn't heard me come in yet. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She relaxed into me.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"Yes, very," she said.

As I held her in my arms, I could so picture her living here with me one day. I've never wanted to live with a woman more than I do right now.

"Bella we need to get going if we are going to make the movie on time."

She just nodded and I grabbed her hand.

"Alright, I was just enjoying the view. I would love to take some pictures out here one day.

"Sweetheart you may come anytime you would like to take pictures. There is a lot that could be beautiful pictures just for a beautiful woman like yourself."

We decided to go and watch Fast Five. I grabbed us some popcorn along with skittles and got us some drinks.

We sat in the back of the theater. We sat there and every once in awhile I would watch her.

She was so sexy but I'm not sure she knew it.

I mean she is very attractive, kind, very shy but why does she not see it. I guess I will just have to prove it to her.

"Bella would you like some popcorn?"

"Yes please."

I reached in and got some and put in up to her mouth. I hoped that she wouldn't mind. My unspoken question was answered when she opened her mouth. I fed her the popcorn for a couple of minutes.

As I put some popcorn in her mouth, I felt her lips wrap around my fingers as she sucked them into her hot mouth.

I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head and I could not help but to moan. The Bella I was introduced to was shy but today it's like she was coming out of her shell so to speak.

Mmm... fuck her tongue felt so good against them as she sucked the salty butter from my fingers.

She slowly took my fingers out of her mouth and she leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

She about made me cum in my pants.

She placed her lips to mine and kissed me. It was slow at first then she licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted.

After what felt like forever she pulled away.

We were both panting. She looked into my eyes and then turned away.

"I um... I'm sorry Edward I should never have done that."

"Baby no need to apologize. Trust me when I say I like kissing you. I don't want to push you too fast."

She would not look at me as I spoke to her. I placed my hand on her cheek and I could feel the heat from it.

I knew that she was blushing. I felt her lean into me as we settled back to watch the rest of the movie.

Once the movie was over I was starting to get hungry. Hopefully I could convince Bella to get something to eat.

"Hey Bella, how about we go grab an early dinner? I thought maybe we could grab a hamburger or if you wanted something else we could do that as well."

"Sure that's fine and a hamburger actually sounds good."

She handed her keys over, helping her in the car. I rushed to the drivers seat.

"So where are we getting our food from?"

"I thought maybe we could go to a place called Hamburger Express. They have really good food there. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Yep I have, but I have never been there. I've always wanted to try it."

"Well let me be the first to take you then baby!"

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. I could tell that Bella had something on her mind but I wasn't sure what it was about, I would let her talk when she was ready.

I just hoped that she would talk to me about it at some point. I hope that she is not still dwelling on the kiss that happened at the movies.

When we kissed it felt so right. I just wouldn't push Bella into something that she may not want.

I would take it slow. If all I got out of this was a friendship then I would take that.

"Bella?" she did not answer.

I waved my hand in front of her face. Still nothing. She was really deep in thought.

"Earth to Bella we're here."

She turned and looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Come on let's eat."

"Oh ok I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"Are you are okay? I mean you have been kinda putting some distance between us since you kissed me at the movies. I told you Bella it was ok. There is nothing to be upset about."

"No Edward it is because I should have never kissed you or even sucked on your fingers like that. I'm sure I made you uncomfortable and I'm truly sorry if I did."

I turned in my seat and took her face in my hands.

"Baby, you didn't once make me uncomfortable by far, to be truthful with you I actually got turned on when you sucked my fingers into your mouth. Trust me when I say don't let it bother you. It's really alright.

I leaned in placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Come let's go eat."

We ordered our food. I watched as Bella ate hers but she still was being too quiet.

I honestly didn't like it. Once we finished eating I asked her if there was something else that she would like to do.

"Do you think that maybe we could walk down the beach or pier?"

"Whatever you would like to do sweetheart, is fine by me. How are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm getting pretty sore I guess from sitting maybe too long with the bruises on my stomach."

When she said that I knew I needed to make sure she took a pain pill. She would be in a great amount of pain before we got back.

"You might want to take a pain pill if you are really hurting. That way the walk won't be so bad for you if you have already taken it."

"Thank you so much Edward for caring so much for me."

I'm not sure why she is thanking me for taking care of her. I mean my manager is the one who put her there in the first place.

"Trust me Bella it's my pleasure."

Once we arrived at the beach I helped Bella out of the car. She put her hand in mine and we started to walk towards the beach.

I could tell that the medicine was starting to work. She was using me to support most of her weight as we walked down the beach.

That was sure as hell fine by me.

"This is so pretty. I wish one day that I could live on the beach like this somewhere. It's so peaceful. I would love to open my house window's and hear the waves crashing on the shore line and the birds making noise."

"Baby that could happen one day. Do not give up on something you want."

"Edward I will never be able to afford something like that. I mean I make great money but not enough for this."

She waved her hand around to the house's behind her. I would have to remember in the future. We walked down the beach and Bella let go of my hand.

"Hey Edward try and catch me."

I watched as she took off running. It didn't take me long to catch up to her. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the ground with me.

I had to watch her closely with the medicine in her. I could not risk her to get hurt anymore than she already was.

She giggled and it was the cutest laugh I have ever heard. Bella definitely had a change in moods since we left from eating. I just hoped that she would stay that way.

She looked down into my eyes and I could see something but I could not make it out. I would do anything to be able to read her mind at that moment.

"Come on Edward let's take off our shoes and walk back through the water. I have not done that in years."

She had her shoes off before I could even get one of mine off. I took her hand and we slowly walked back to the car.

There was no words that needed to be said we were just enjoying each others company. I must say that I loved spending time with her. Words did not always have to be spoken.

"Edward do you mind driving back to your house. Then I will drive from there. I need to make sure that the pain meds are not bothering me before I get behind the wheel."

"Nope," I said popping the "p".

Arriving back at my house I went around and opened her door and helped her. I placed my hand on her lower back.

"Bella please call me when you get home. I want to make sure that you get there safe. If I don't hear from you I will come by there."

"I promise to call once I'm in my door safe and sound."

"Thank you sweetheart. I don't like worrying about you that's all. If you need me tonight for any reason please don't hesitate to call me no matter what time it is. Promise me Bella. I would not be able to stand it if something happens to you or if you hurt yourself more because you didn't have anyone there to help you."

"Edward I promise I will call as soon as I step into my front door."

I pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment. I felt her relax into me. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

I could see the sadness there. Deciding to take a chance I kissed her hoping that it would take the sadness away.

She kissed me back but then pulled away.

"Edward I need to go. I had a really nice time today and thank you."

"So did I Bella. I would like to do it again."

"Okay, I will let you know."

She got in her car and she pulled away. I wish that she would not be so I'm not sure what I would call it shy, scared maybe but I wished that she would not pull away from me. I watched as her car disappeared.

**BPOV**

As I drove home I thought about my day spent with Edward. He never once pushed me to tell him what was wrong.

I kissed him at the movies and I loved how his lips felt against mine but I still thought that I was not enough for him so I kind of pushed him away.

At least he said we could go to the beach for a walk. I felt carefree at the time. I did not let anything bother me there, I enjoyed myself.

When I ran off from Edward and told him to catch me I never expected for him to catch me so fast and wrap his arms around me.

When we fell to the ground I felt so safe in his arms, like nobody could get to me. He made me feel like nobody could get when I'm in his arms.

When looking into his eyes I could tell that he saw something different in mine but I just hoped that he didn't know what it was.

It was the feeling of being safe, felt loved, beautiful, carefree with Edward. It just felt good.

I still needed to talk to him and the guys about pressing charges on Jacob. I didn't want to do anything to hurt the group.

Once we got to his place and he kissed me again I felt my insecurities come back full force.

I don't think I'm good enough for him. So I just left him standing there. He was better not having me in his life. He could do so much better than me.

I must say I did have a really good time with him.

As I pulled up in my drive and I began walking towards my front door I got a very creepy feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around but didn't see any one.

I opened my front door and I was immediately thrown back against the wall.

"Well Bella I told you that you were going to pay. So I'm here to make sure nobody wants you after I get done with you," he sneered.

Jacob ripped my shirt off along with me bra. He attacked my chest and bit down really hard on my nipples as I screamed out. I knew that nobody would ever hear me but I had to at least try.

"Shut up you fucking cock tease. Nobody can hear you. You might as well just let me have my way with you."

He slapped me across my face as he kissed along my neck. When he got to my pants he didn't have any problem getting them down. This man must have been really experienced to be able to do that.

"Jacob stop don't do this. I never told anyone what happened, they already knew who did it. Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

"Well, you see Bella I always get what l want and that my dear whore is to fuck you like the whore that you are. There's not a lot you can do about it either. It doesn't matter what you told them or not told them. They can't do anything to me, my contract is pretty ironclad."

He roughly shoved two fingers in me and it hurt like hell. All I could do was scream out and let the tears fall. He didn't even check to make sure I wet down there, which I wasn't.

"Oww...Jacob stop you are fucking hurting me!"

"Bella I'm going to make sure I fuck you this time. I want to feel you around me."

I heard him unzip his pants and he had me pinned so tightly to the wall that I couldn't do anything.

"Jacob no please let me go," I pleaded.

"Shut up you fucking whore. It will not take long and once I'm done nobody will ever want a whore like you."

He brought his hand up to me and punched me in the face. I screamed as loud as I could because I could feel the sting and the blood running down my face.

Next thing I heard was my front door being kicked in and Emmett was standing there.

**EM/R/POV**

"Hey Emmett how about we go over and check on Bella? I haven't heard from her all day. I just want to make sure she is okay."

"Okay baby that's fine. I'm sure she is fine."

We got into the car and drove over to Bella's house. It only took us a few minutes since we didn't live far from Bella.

Once we pulled up to her house we got out. As soon as I got out of the car I heard screaming from inside.

"Rose, call Edward I'm going in. I'm pretty sure that Jacob is here."

"Ok."

I dialed Edward's number. He answered on the first ring.

"_Bella_," he answered.

"No Edward, it's Rose and you need to get over to Bella's now. We came to check on her and when we pulled up we heard screaming. Em's in there now. We think Jacob is here."

"_Rose I'm on my way I will be there in five."_

The phone went dead. I ran towards the house and went in. What I saw before me had me in tears.

Bella was down on the floor with blood covering her face.

I pulled my phone out again and called 911.

"Rose, I pulled this son of a bitch off her he was trying to rape her. I got here just in time.

"Did you call Edward?"

About that time Edward came running into the house.

"Emmett you got him?" he asked me.

"Yeah, bro I do."

I watched as Edward walked over to Bella and pulled her into his lap. I could hear him telling her that she would be alright. That he had her. I could tell that he was in love with her.

"Rose, did you see Edward just go right up to her and just start talking to her like it was nothing. I mean he is being very over protective of her. I have never seen him like this before."

"No Em, I haven't either but there is something about Bella that he feels he needs to be there for her."

I watched as he kept kissing her forehead and every once in awhile he would wipe the blood from her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

When my phone rang I didn't even look at the caller id I just answered it. When Rose's voice came over the phone I was shocked.

Then she told me I needed to get to Bella's. I could tell in her voice that something wasn't right. Then she told me what was going on.

I sped to her house and I didn't care how fast I was going, I just had to get there. If that sleaze ball did something else to her I was going to kill him.

I ran inside the house once I got there and saw my Bella down on the floor with blood on her face.

I looked over at Em to make sure he had Jacob before I kneeled down to care for Bella.

I went right to her and pulled her to me. I whispered to her letting her know that I was there. Every once in awhile I would kiss her forehead while wiping the blood from her face.

"Edward," she panted out.

"Baby it's me. I have you, you're safe now."

She just nodded.

Finally the EMS arrived.

"Hey Rose would you please go with Bella and I'll be there very soon."

"Yeah I can do that. You two be careful what you do to him. I don't want to have to bail you two out of jail."

I heard Emmett say I promise Rosie we will be careful.

"Baby, Rose is going to with you and I will be there very soon."

I kissed her forehead again and watched as they loaded her.

"Rose please make sure they do a rape kit on her."

"I will Edward."

Once Rose and Bella were gone I turned to Emmett.

"Emmett I want you to hold him down. This fucker is going to get what's coming to him. I want him to remember what it feels like to be overpowered. He will never want to look at another woman again."

"Edward have at it. This sleaze ball son of a bitch needs to be taught how to treat a woman."

I started off hitting him in his stomach then his ribs. He screamed out but I didn't stop. I continued to hit him where ever I could land a good punch.

"Ahh," he said.

I didn't say anything to him. When finally he slumped to the ground I thought about being done with him but something in me told me to do more.

I wanted his face to look like Bella's. I wanted him to feel how it felt to be slapped or punched in the face.

"Oh no Jacob I'm not done. You are going to see how it feels to be beat in the face. The only difference is that I'm stronger than Bella so it makes of a more even fight don't you think."

I punched him in his face. I punched him so hard that I broke his nose.

I stepped back a bit, as Emmett punched him a couple of times in the stomach. I wanted to continue beating him, but Emmett stopped me.

"Hey man, I think he's had enough. I hear the police coming. Why don't you go ahead and go to the hospital and I will take care of things here?"

"Thanks man. I guess you will come when you are done here?"

"Yep I will be there. I need to make sure that she is ok."

Jumping in my car I headed to the hospital. I just hope and pray that the crazy ass didn't rape her or anything else.

I needed to make sure I was there for her. While being there for her her I also needed to make sure she got a restraining order against that sick son of a bitch.

I wanted to make sure that she would be protected if he got out of jail. Next thing was to fire him. I would definitely be talking to Jasper and Emmett it later.

I pulled up to the hospital and ran inside. I saw Rose sitting in a chair.

"Rose how is she?"

"I don't know Edward they would not let me go back. They said they would come and let me know once they're done. They said that they would do a rape kit. I can tell you this she didn't black out or anything so that has to be a good sign right?"

"Yeah it is. I just wish that they would let someone go back there with her."

"Edward, where is Emmett?"

"He told me to go ahead and go and that he would talk to the police and that he would be here once he was done."

"Please tell me that you beat the shit out of him?"

"Yes I did. I don't think we will have to worry about him doing that again for a long time. I need to talk to Em and Jasper about firing his ass. I don't want to have any part of him. They only thing is that we leave in like three and a half weeks and I don't want to leave Bella alone. I don't trust Jacob fucking Black."

About that time the doctor came out.

"Is there family here for an Isabella Swan?"

Both Rose and I stood up and walked over to him.

"We are the closest family she has."

"I'm Dr. Davis I have been treating Miss Swan tonight. She has a cut on her face and a broken nose and that's what was bleeding so bad. We also did a rape kit on her and that came back negative but there was some vaginal tearing."

"What do you mean vaginal tearing?" Rose asked.

"It means that whoever did this to her maybe tried to get her ready for him and she went dry or was dry. The person could have forced something in her and it tore while doing so. It will heal but she will be sore for the next several days. I'm going to get her prescriptions filled out and then I will send her home. I would suggest not to leaving her by herself. She might look and sound ok but she will need her friends and family support."

"Trust us Dr. Davis she will not be left alone. Can we go and see her?" I said.

"Yes that's fine. It will probably be about an hour before she will be released. She's in curtain number two."

"Thanks again Doctor."

Rose and I walked to the curtain, we looked at each other taking a deep breath before we went inside to see Bella. I knew that she'd try to push us away. But I wasn't going to let her.

"Edward what did you mean when you said she wouldn't be left alone?"

"Rose, I stayed with her last night after what Jacob did to her and she woke up with a nightmare. Then today we spent the day together. We had a really good time. I can't explain it but I feel really protective of her and I will make sure that she is safe."

"Edward, I think you have found your soulmate, you just have to take things slow with her. Don't push her into anything."

"Rose I don't plan on doing that. I will take what I can get from her, friendship or more whatever she is willing to give."

We both walked in and I heard Bella crying, her back was turned from us.

BPOV

After the doctor left me, I turned on my side and thought about the things Jacob said. How no one would want me after he was done with me.

I thought about Edward, and the fun time we had today. I was just kidding myself, a man as attractive as Edward, wouldn't want someone like me. I'm not good enough for him.

The tears started to fall but I didn't care. The salty tears stung my cheeks and it was hard to breathe with my nose broken.

I heard someone approaching the bed, but I didn't turn around. I didn't care to see whoever it was.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I knew it was Edward. I felt the current run down my body.

"Bella," I heard him call.

I didn't want to face him. I wasn't good enough for him to be here.

"Edward please just go. I just want to be alone right now."

"Bella you are not going to be left alone until we figure out what is going to happen to Jacob," he said.

I felt someone standing if front of me. I opened my eyes and Edward was standing there with a sad face.

"Bella, baby I want to take care of you and be there for you. Please let me do that for you."

"No, Edward. I am not good enough for you. Don't you see that? I'm nothing," I said looking into his green eyes, that suddenly turned a darker shade of green.

"Sweetheart, you are good enough for me. I'm not sure why you think that you're not. You didn't ask for this to happen to you. I care about you alot and I want to be there for you, whatever you need."

I tried to move and I whimpered in pain.

"Bella, please stop trying to move so much. You have a broken nose and they also said that you have some vaginal tearing."

"What does that mean, Rose?" I asked as I avoided looking at Edward.

"Honey, it means that son of a bitch did something to you. But you don't have to worry about him, Edward and Emmett beat the shit out of him."

"Can you tell me what happened, what he did? I mean we know that he didn't rape you, Bella but he did do something to you," asked Edward as he took my hand in his.

"He... um.. he shoved his fingers into me while being dry. It really hurt. I really did try and stop him but he's so much stronger than me. He had me pinned to the wall. I really don't remember much other than Emmett coming in and he pulled him off of me before he could rape me. Then the next thing I remember you holding me and comforting me until the EMS got there."

I started to sob and I felt Edward sit on the bed and pull me into him and he just let me cry. I could not help but to relax into his embrace. It felt so right. I still felt like I was not good enough for him.

"Shh, baby I've got you. He can't get to you now. I've got you."

I felt him kiss the top of my head before he pulled away and looked at me.

"Bella Dr. Davis is going to release you soon and I'm coming and staying with you until we know what is going to happen with Jacob. I do not want you alone. Besides he also said that you didn't need to be left alone."

"Thank you Edward but you really don't have to do that. I could go stay with Jasper and Alice or even Rose and Em. I don't want to be a burden on you."

"Baby, you're not being a burden on me. I want to be there for you."

"Whatever but I promise I will be fine. I'm a big girl."

"Bella we know that you are but Edward would feel better if he was there with you and I must say that I agree with him."

"Rose I can take care of myself."

"Isabella Marie Swan, do not disagree with us on this. Someone will stay with you whether or not its me or Alice. I think that you should let Edward do it. He cares about you. Let someone care for you for a change."

"Fine has anyone called Alice and Jasper to let them know what has happened?"

"Yes I called her once we got here. She said that she would be over at your house first thing in the morning."

About that time Dr. Davis walked in.

"Miss Swan here are some prescription for your meds. You can take the pain meds every four hours and the antibiotic twice a day. Unless you are not feeling any better in a week then come back but a broken nose will heal pretty fast."

"Thank you Dr. Davis. Am I'm ready to go home now?"

"Yes ma'am you are."

He turned and walked out the door.

"Ok Bella, Edward and I are going to step out so you can get dressed just open the curtain when you are done."

Edward got off the bed and kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room. Once they are both out of the room. I got up and got dressed.

Maybe Edward does care about me. Maybe I should give him a chance for us to be friends.

I just couldn't figure out why every time he touched me that I got a warm feeling running down my body. I think he felt it as well.

I opened the curtain once I was done dressing. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into his side.

I couldn't explain it but I felt so safe in his arms. Last night he stayed with me even when he didn't have to.

We all walked out the hospital together. Edward helped me into his car and we drove to my house.

As we got closer I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I was scared to go back there.

I tried to hide them but Edward saw before I could turn my face to look out the window.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I do..n't think I.. I.. cann stay there. I'm scared."

"Bella how bout we do this. We will stay at my place I will call Alice tomorrow to stop by your place to pick you up some clothes. Then she can just come to my house instead."

"Edward I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure I have something that you can wear for the night."

"Ok and thank you Edward... for everything."

"You are welcome sweetheart, anytime."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I forgot where I was, but then I remembered. I could feel his arms around me, and I felt the stubble that was on his face against my shoulder.

I don't know what it was about him, but I felt totally comfortable laying in his bed, with his t-shirt on.

Even though nothing has happened between us, other than a few wonderful kisses, I feel more safe with him than anyone else.

I know we are friends, but part of me hoped for more. But I still feel like I'm not good enough for him.

I felt his fingers brush up my sides and go over the side of my breast. I had to hold back my giggle.

I turned slightly in his arms to see if he was awake. But he wasn't. He was still asleep.

I took a moment to look at him. He truly was a beautiful man, even while sleeping.

He had a smile on his lips, and his hair. My god, I wanted to run my fingers through it.

I reached my finger up to lightly trace his lips. As I did, he parted them and I felt his warm breath on my fingers.

The next thing happened really fast. I felt him kiss my fingertips.

"Bella not that I'm complaining but why have you been watching me and running your fingers over my lips?"

Oh shit he so busted me in action. How in the hell do I explain this to him? Do I just be honest with him or bend the truth?

"Um...Edward I was just watching you sleep that's all."

"Hmm...then if you were just watching me sleep, then why did you run your fingertips over my lips, sweetheart?"

Shit, shit, shit I was not getting out of this one. He wanted answers.

I turned my face away from him hoping that he would just drop it but no such luck.

"Bella don't turn away from me," he said as he pulled my face back to look at him.

"I.. um.. I.. I just wanted to see what they felt like under my fingertips that's all."

I felt the blush go over my body.

"Sweetheart don't be shy about that. We've kissed so there should be no reason to be embarrassed. How about you do what you need to do and I will call Alice to let her know what she needs to get from your place."

"Ok, thank you for everything you have done for me. It does mean alot to me."

"It's really no problem. Do I need to tell Alice to pack for several days or are you planning on going home tonight?"

"Um...I really don't think I'm ready for all of that. I'm still pretty shaken up from the last two nights. I will probably just go stay with either Rose or Alice, so that I'm not in the way here."

"Baby, you're not in the way. I would love for you to stay here so that I can take care of you but I'll understand if you don't feel comfortable as well. Now go get ready and I will make breakfast while I call Alice."

"Ed...ward you wa...nt to take ca...re of me? It's not your problem. I don't want to keep you from anything."

"Yes Bella I want to take care of you. I don't want anyone else doing it, and you won't be keeping me from anything. I would love to do it."

I went and did my business. Once I was done I went and found Edward.

He was standing at the stove and it looked as he was making pancakes.

Walking up behind him I wrapped my arms around him giving him a big hug. I wanted him to know that I really appreciated what he has done for me.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around me. Bringing my face up, he leaned down and kissed my lips.

It felt so right being wrapped in his arms. I still won't let myself feel like I would be good enough for him. He could get any woman he wanted.

He deserved better than just some plain girl.

"Bella, Alice said she would be here in an hour," he said as he turned back to getting our plates ready.

"Ok, Edward. Is there anything I can help with?" I asked.

"Um...no not really. I've got it all under control," he said as he chuckled.

"Ok."

Sitting down at the table I watched him as he moved around the kitchen. Who would have ever thought Edward Cullen, lead singer of Midnight Sun, was a sweet, kind, gentle and loving man.

The media sure had him pegged wrong.

We ate in silence. When we finished I told Edward since he cooked I would clean up.

"I will clean up and you can go and relax."

"No Bella, you are supposed to be relaxing, not working."

"I'm fine Edward. Please let me do this."

"Ok I will go watch t.v. Would you like to watch a movie when you get done?"

"That's fine go pick one out and get it ready and I will be in there in a few minutes."

I watched as he walked away. I couldn't help but ogle his ass. It was so PERFECT!

I wonder what it would be like to touch.

'Bella stop thinking like that.' He leaves in three weeks for god knows how long.

I joined him on the couch and he had Night at the Museum in.

"Edward I've never seen this movie before."

"Well I'm glad I picked something that you haven't seen. Come here."

He opened his arms for me and I snuggled into his side and he placed a blanket over us.

He pressed play. He kept on rubbing my arm and I could not help but shiver.

"Sweetheart, are you cold?"

"No, Edward I'm fine."

He pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him and he was looking at me with love, caring and a worried look at the same time.

He leaned down and placed his lips on mine. It felt so right.

"Edward," I breathed out.

Edward deepened the kiss and I went right along with it. I noticed that we're not longer sitting up. Edward was on his back and I was on top of him.

I felt his hand skim my skin under my shirt. I placed my hands in his hair and tugged it lightly.

When I pulled his hair he moaned into my mouth. I felt him move his hands up my side and and skimmed right by my breast. It was my turn to moan into his mouth.

He pulled away from my lips but never leaving my skin. His lips started down my neck to my collarbone and then he slowly pulled my shirt down just enough to kiss the top of my breast.

His hand that was under my shirt actually made it to my breast and I rocked my hips into his crotch.

"Baby, god you are so beautiful."

"Edward please touch me."

I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him hard. He continued to rub my breast and he actually growled.

He rocked his hips with mine and it felt so good. I never knew it could be like this.

All too soon he pulled away. I knew that he could never want me like that and that I was not good enough for him.

I moved from him and sat at the other end of the couch.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Bella you're lying. Please talk to me."

"Well let's see you start kissing me and we got all hot and bothered, then you pull away from me. I knew that you would never see me in that kind of way. I should have never let my walls down because I get hurt every time."

"No Bella, I do want this but I do not want to hurt you. You have been through alot the last few days. Trust me when I say I want you," he said as he got up and stood in front of me and took my hand and placed it over his rock hard cock.

"See sweetheart this is what you do to me."

The door flew open and Alice walked in. She saw my hand on his cock, she gave us a look like we better spill about what the hell is going on.

**APOV**

I walked into Edward's house, and what I saw I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward is standing in front of Bella with while holding her hand over his crotch.

Both their faces had guilty as sin looks. Bella hair was a mess but what really caught my eye is Edward's hair. His is always messy but it was unusually messer in that moment.

"What did I interrupt?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"Um... nothing, Ali," Bella mumbled.

"Sure, I didn't. Come on guys, you both look guilty as hell."

"Alice, what goes on in my house is none of your business," Edward said as he held onto Bella's hand.

"Yeah, well she's my friend and I won't have you hurt her."

"Alice, I'm fine. Thank you for bringing my clothes."

"It's no problem, but I want to talk to you in the bedroom, Now," I said as she picked up the suitcases and followed behind me.

I opened the door to Edward's room and walked in.

"Bella spill NOW. There is something going on with you two and I want to know."

"Alice it's really nothing. We just got caught up in a moment and that's all."

"Bella sure it was, when I walked in there was more than just a moment. Your hair is all over the place while Edward's is all unruly more than usually. So I totally call bullshit on the so called 'caught up in a moment'."

"Fine Alice you want to know, I'm falling for him fast but I'm never going to be enough for him. Right before you came in he pulled away from our make out session, so when you walked in you saw him proving to me that he wanted me. He seems to care, but I'm not sure if it's genuine or not. He'll be leaving in three damn weeks, and we don't know for how long. So there's really no point to even think about starting anything. There's all those women who throw themselves at him. He would have plenty of women to satisfy him."

"Bella I can tell you this that Edward is not what all those paper's make him out to be. He always keeps to himself. He is kinda a private person or at least he tries to be. So if he has any kind of feelings for you then they are genuine. Just take it slow. Get to know him and talk to him while he's on tour. He is very protective of you. Rose told me that he beat the shit out of Jacob Black for what he did to you."

"Alice I will think about it but please just don't pressure me into something ok? All this shit with Jacob has got me scared shitless. I can't even go to my house right now but I have to because I have pictures that I need to develop."

"How about we do this. Edward has to leave for practice in just a little bit. Why don't we go over to your house and go right to you picture room and we will together develop them pictures and then get out of there."

"Ok that sounds great but I can't tell you for sure if I will break down."

"Bella I have known you for years since when do I care about you breaking down in front of me?"

I got dressed and we went back out to find Edward, he had his head in his hands pulling at his hair.

I sat down by him and asked, "Edward what's wrong?"

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella walked to my room with Alice right behind her. I could tell that Alice was pissed but it really was none of her business what was going on in my house. Beside if she would have rang the damn door bell she would have never seen Bella's hand on my crotch.

I must say that our make out session was very hot. I never felt like that before. Her skin felt so right under my hand. Her lips felt right on mine as well. I just could not figure out why Bella kept thinking she was not good enough for me.

I mean what else could I do to show her that she means alot to me. Why can't she let me make the decision of who I want to be with?

She is what's good for me. I kept pulling at my hair. I heard my bedroom door open and then Bella sat down next to me.

"Edward what's wrong?"

I just looked up at her.

"Edward please," she said as she placed her hand on my knee.

"Baby I'm just still trying to figure out why you keep saying you are not good enough for me. Why can't you let me decide that one?"

"Edward, how could I be good enough for you when I'm broken. Look at me. I have a broken nose, I have almost been raped twice in the last two days. You could have any woman, why would you want someone like me?"

"Sweetheart, you are caring, smart, sexy as hell and most of all you care about everyone around you. Please just let me make my own decisions. I care about you alot. If friendship is all you are willing to give me then I will take it but you are good enough for me. In fact I'm the one not good enough for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well for starters I'm never home, I'm always on the road and when I do come home it's not for long. I guess that's why I have never really had a real relationship before."

"You are a caring and loving man Edward whatever girl is luckily enough to land you will make you happy."

He nodded as I placed my hand on his face. He leaned into it.

"Edward, Alice and I are going to try and go to my picture room while you are at practice today because I really need to get those pictures developed. I have to get them to the actor's manager by tomorrow."

"Baby do you think you will be ok going there?"

"Like I said I'm going to try. We are not even going in the front door. We will use the kitchen door and go to the picture room that way. Alice will be there with me."

"Ok sweetheart but if you need me you know that I'm a phone call away. Do not hesitate to call me."

"I promise to call if I need you."

"Ok I guess I better get going. I will see you later on today."

He kissed my forehead and left.

**BPOV**

"Alright Bella are you ready to do this?"

"As ready as I ever will be."

We pulled up to my house and I start to shake. I knew I had to face this head on but it was easier said than done.

"Bella it will be ok. I will be right there with you."

We walked through the garage door right down to my picture room. I still was shaking but not as much as when we pulled into the driveway.

"Ok Alice do you remember what I showed you about developing?"

"Yea, I sure do. Let's get this shit done so we can get out of here."

The next hour we spent developing the pictures. I got to the one's of Edward and then the ones of me and the very last one I saw was the one of us kissing.

"OMG Bella you two look so cute together. You can see it in this one that he really cares for you."

It was the one of Edward and I standing there with his face close to mine. I must say that we do look go together. A thought came to me while looking at the pictures.

"Hey Alice I want to make an extra copy of all the one's of Edward and me together. I think I'm going to make him a picture book to take with him. Do you think you would like to help me with that. Maybe we could go to your house and do it just in case he comes home."

"That's an excellent idea Bella. I think he will like that a lot. He'll be able to look at them anytime he'd like."

Once we were done we headed to the store for the stuff to make Edward's album. Three hours later the album for Edward was done. I just hope that he will like it.

"Alice I think it looks great. What do you think about it? Do you think he will like it?"

"I think he will love it Bella. I better get you back to his house before he comes home and he will worry."

I had just sat down when Edward walked in.

"Hi baby how was your day?"

"It was good. When we pulled up to my house I started to shake but Alice helped me out. How was yours?"

"Practice was practice, " he said as he set next me and kissed my forehead. Baby I have something to tell you."

"What is it Edward?"

"I got a call today while at practice and Jacob will be released from jail if you don't testify against him."

I couldn't, I was too afraid to face him, but I knew that if I didn't he'd get out.

I started to shake once the news of Jacob sank in. I kept shaking as the tears fell.

"Sh... baby I've got you. I promise you that Jacob will not get to you again."

"Edward I'm scared that he will come after me again especially now that he has been in jail."

"Baby you don't have to worry about that. Between Em, Jas and myself you will be protected. Plus we had him fired while he was in jail."

"Oh so now he's really going to be pissed."

"It will be fine Bella, let's order us something to eat."

We ate dinner and I went and got ready for bed. I crawled up into Edward's bed and he laid down next to me. I turned to face him.

"Edward thank you for everything you have done for me. It really means alot to me."

"Baby I love taking care of you."

I leaned up and gave him a sweet peck on the lips and gave him a hug. I rolled over on my side and he pulled me to him. He kissed my shoulder and we both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

Over the last several weeks Edward and I have become really close. I pretty much lived there since I had to testify against Jacob, but for now he is sitting in jail.

Another reason I've been staying with Edward is because I can't go back to my place. I would try and all I would do is shake and sob because of what happened.

Edward has been a great sport about having me staying at his house. The more I'm around him the more I'm falling for him.

I have felt so safe there.

Today he would be leaving for god knows how long for another tour. I had his photo album ready to give to him in hopes that he will like it.

The feelings were getting stronger for him, I just wanted to take it slow. I mean he was leaving and I was not sure for how long.

So why would I want to start anything right before he leaves. I don't think I do but I'm can't keep this feeling from creeping into my mind.

We never had another make out session like we did when Alice walked in on us. Just a few kisses here and there.

"Hi baby what's got you thinking so much over there that you didn't even hear me come in?"

"I'm just thinking that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Bella, please tell me what's going on. Don't make me worry the whole flight?"

"Well I'm going to miss you a lot. We don't even know when your tour will be over. Also that once you are gone Jacob will start his shit. He knows that you guys will be gone."

"Baby you can always stay here. I mean you already have a key to the house and all the cars and you know the alarm code. I think it will make me feel better if you were here and I will miss you as well."

"I'll think about it. So are we doing anything before you leave today?"

"I was thinking that we would go and grab some lunch. Then I need to come back here to finish packing."

"I hate that you have to leave today."

"I do to sweetheart. I wish I didn't have to but I have a job to do. I promise I will call you everyday."

We went to a little pizza place. We ordered a large pepperoni pizza and sodas. We just talked about anything that came to mind. As the hours got closer to him leaving the sadder I felt.

After lunch we headed back to his house. We didn't do any talking. I think we both needed time to think.

Once we got there he said he was going to pack and I decided I was going to take pictures of the backyard.

The backyard was so beautiful. I was hoping that would get my mind off of him leaving.

About hour later I heard the door open and close. I knew it was Edward and I knew that our time was just about over.

"Sweetheart, why are you outside?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I was just taking some pictures while you packed that's all."

I felt the tears fall down my face. Edward turned me around looked into my eyes. He placed his hands on my face.

"Please don't cry, I can't stand it when you do that."

He wiped the tears away from my face with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, Edward I really can't help it. I just don't want you to go. I'm really going to miss you."

"I know baby I'm going to miss you too but we both know that I have to go. I told you that I would call you everyday and I will I promise."

"I know it's just not the same as you being here with me."

"I will come back, I always do. This is my home and now I have something to look forward to coming home to. I didn't before now."

He pulled me into a hug. Which in return I hugged him back all the while pulling him tighter to me.

I started to pull away but he stopped me as he crushed his lips to mine. I couldn't help but to moan into his mouth as I pulled his hair, I heard him moan as well.

He snaked his hands under my shirt and rubbed my back, it felt so good. I never wanted him to stop.

He pulled away from my lips and started to kiss down my neck and I then took the liberty to unbutton his shirt and scrap my fingers down his muscular chest.

"Bella," he murmured.

He continued to suck and nip at my neck. I felt him suck really hard on my neck close to my ear. I knew that he was leaving his mark on me. I wish I could do the same thing to him.

"Edward you marked me?"

"Yes, I did beautiful. I wanted to leave you a reminder of me."

I turned away from him but he was having none of that. He pulled my face back to him.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Don't say there's nothings wrong, I can tell by the way you turned away from me."

"Fine I guess I'm just sad because you left me a reminder of you and I can't."

"Why can't you give me a reminder?"

"Because you have to perform. What would it look like if I left a bite size hickey on the side of your neck?"

"Honestly I couldn't give a shit, so by all means do whatever you want, I don't care."

He started to kiss down my neck again, as he reached my shirt he pulled it down a little to kiss along the top of my breasts.

I kissed along his neck until I got to the spot right below his ear. I nipped at first but as he reached the top of my breast again I bit down and sucked hard on that spot.

"Oh god Bella, you have to watch what you are doing. I won't be able to control myself with you."

I just continued on what I was doing, he moaned while continuing to kiss me.

Suddenly he pulled away and placed his forehead on mine.

"Baby, we really need to get going."

I didn't say a word. He grabbed my hand and started walking back to the house. We locked up and went to the car and headed to the airport.

We arrived at the airport and we got his bags out of the trunk. I looked over at him and I couldn't help but smile.

The mark I left on him was clearly visible, there was no way of hiding it. I don't think either of us thought about what the others would say.

In all honesty I really could care less. If Edward, didn't care, so why should I.

We walked inside holding hands. It felt great to feel close to someone, to bad he was leaving me here.

We found his gate and noticed that the others weren't there yet.

He checked in his luggage and we sat down.

"Edward, I will stay at your house. I feel safe there," I said looking at him.

"Bella, I'm glad. That makes me happy to know that you will be there," he said as he pulled me closer to him.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as the rest of them showed up.

"Hey Edward, Bella we are finally here. Rose had to change like twice," Emmett said looking at us.

"Hey Emmett, that's fine. We were a little early," Edward said.

"Holy fucking shit, what happened to both of your necks?" Emmett bellowed.

I hid my face against Edward's chest. There was no way that I could look at them.

"Emmett we held a freaking vacuum cleaner to our neck what does it look like?"

Everybody laughed around us.

"Damn Bella I didn't know that you had that in you."

"Bella I thought that you were a shy girl. I didn't think that you would do something like that," Jasper said.

Finally not being able to take it anymore I looked up and confronted all of them.

"You would be surprised what I'm capable of doing. It's the shy girls that you have to watch out for. Edward just brings out the best in me that's all."

Everybody stood there with there mouths hanging open except Edward. He pulled me into his side and whispered in my ear. "Bella, you surprise me everyday. I'm pretty sure that shut them up."

They called the guys plane. This was going to be really hard.

"Come here, baby."

I walked up to him and he pulled me into a hug.

"Baby, I will call you when I land. Go back to my house and make yourself at home. I will miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too Edward. Call me whenever you can please."

"I will."

"Um...Edward I...made this for you. Could you please look at once you are in the air?"

"Ok I will, baby. Take care of yourself."

"I will and you take care of yourself as well."

"I have to go."

He pulled me tight to him and crushed his lips to mine. Both of us not caring if everyone else saw us.

They all knew that there was something between him and I, so the hell with it. I tried to put in that kiss how I felt about him and I think he did as well.

He pulled away all too soon for my liking.

"I have to go baby."

He placed one last kiss on my forehead, then turned and walked away.

EPOV

After saying goodbye to Bella which was really hard to do I sat in my seat. The pilot came over and said that we would take off in about five minutes. I went ahead and put the seat belt on.

"So Edward I saw you kissing Bella before we boarded? What was that all about?" asked Jasper.

"Jasper, Bella and I have become very close since we have met as you know but my feelings for her have grown very strong. I feel very protective of her. I can't really explain it."

"I can understand that. So why haven't you two hooked up yet? I mean she is practically living at your house, driving your babies and she knows the alarm code. I mean that's pretty much as if you were together anyway. So why not make it official?"

"First off we are gone to much plus she is still having a hard time with everything that has happened with Jacob. The reason for her staying at my house while we are gone. She feels so protected there. Rose and Alice both promised me that they would check on her daily."

"Just think about it man. You two are good for each other. You both seem really happy when you are together. Don't let you being gone all the time stop you from being happy."

"Thanks Jasper I will think about it."

He got up and walked over and sit by Emmett. I pulled out the book that Bella handed me before I left. I opened it and there was a letter on the first page. I pulled it out and closed the book to read the letter first.

_Dear Edward,_

_When I developed the pics from the photoshoot, I decided that I would make you a set so that you would not forget me while you are gone. I hope that you like them. I think yours turned out great. Mine weren't bad. But yours are beautiful._

_I hope you will like them, and don't forget about me. I will miss you._

_Thank you for being everything to me and caring for me when you didn't have to. I will be forever grateful to you._

_Love, Bella._

I had to read the letter twice each time tears fell down my face. How in the hell was I going to go without seeing her while on this tour. I pretty much spent the whole time home with her, when I got back from the last tour.

I opened up the book and there on the first page was a picture of us with my arms wrapped around her and my cheek by her face. There was a little saying on the bottom of it. This one is almost my favorite. It felt so right to have your arms wrapped around me.

I flipped to the next page and it's one of just her. She was being all shy. The note under that one said, I may be shy but you know me better than I know myself. You see through me at times.

Looking at the next page there was one of her looking all sexy. I must say that I really like that picture of her. I read the saying. Knowing you Edward makes me feel sexy, even though I don't see it. But you have a way about you that makes me believe it.

I turned the page and there was a picture of me. I was standing there with my arms crossed with a tight jaw like I was a bad ass. My tattoo was showing because I had on a short sleeve shirt. I read the saying under it. Underneath all the tattoos and piercings is a man who has a heart of gold and is such a sweet man that I am enjoying spending time with.

At this point I was wiping the tears that were falling down my face. How is the hell could I have left her in the airport like that. She made me something that I could look at anytime I wanted to. I think I just fell in love with Bella Swan. Nobody has ever made me feel like this. She was definitely one of a kind.

I finally flipped to the next page. There was the picture of us standing there and I still had her wrapped in my arms and I bent down and kissed her. That was the first between the two of us and I captured that moment. Edward this is my favorite picture for obvious reasons. It was our first kiss we shared together. I will miss you everyday until I can be in your arms again. Please be safe my Edward and come home to me soon.

I closed the album and tucked it under my neck and hugged it to me. I sniffed it and it smelled like my baby. I would look at this everyday. I hope that we would be able to fill the rest of this book with more memories.

The pilot came on and told us to buckle back up that we would be landing very soon. I buckled up and placed the album back in my carry on. I will be definitely calling Bella as soon as I landed. That girl was my baby and nobody was going to take her away from me.

We pulled up to our hotel and checked in. I was glad that I for once I got a hotel room by myself. I wanted to be able to call Bella without having Emmett up my ass listening to everything I said.

I laid down on the bed after I changed into my sleep shorts. I usually sleep nude but because I was getting ready to call Bella I wanted something covering my cock. I didn't want to be tempted to take care of myself while hearing her voice.

I picked up my phone and hit speed dial #1. She picked up on the first ring.

"_Hello_," she said with what sounded like she was crying.

"Hi baby. Are you ok?"

"_Yeah I'm fine. I think it's just my allergies. I'm going to be ok."_

"Baby please do not lie to me. Haven't you learned by now that I can tell when you are not telling the truth."

"_Fine I was looking at the pictures of us. I got sad because I miss you already."_

"Oh sweetheart please don't cry. I promised you that I would call everyday and I will. By the way I really loved the album you gave me. I loved every picture you put in it. That really means alot to me that you would do that for me. The sayings you put at the bottom of each picture is the exact same way I feel about you. I miss you like crazy baby."

I could hear her crying into the phone. It broke my heart every time she cried. I hated that I couldn't pull her into my lap and just hold her until she was done.

"_I know I just want you to be here with me and hold me like you do every night Edward. I have gotten so use to you being in the bed and holding me all night."_

"Sweetheart why don't you get a pair off my boxers and a shirt of mine and wear them to bed. That will give you some comfort I'm sure. Use my pillow as well baby. I will be home as soon as I can. I promise. There is good news though. After this tour is done we will be home for awhile. Most likely a year or so. We have to start recording our new album."

"_So once you get home from this one you won't be leaving for awhile and I will have my Edward here with me?"_

"Yes, baby that's what I'm saying."

I had to laugh as I said it. Bella had used my Edward a few times since we had been talking and that made me feel really good. I could hear something rattling against the phone.

"Bella, what is that noise?"

"_I'm just changing my shirt into one of yours_," she said quietly.

She sounded too cute when she was being all shy. That's one of the things I loved about her.

"Ok sweetheart I need to get to bed we have practice real early in the morning. Sweet dreams baby. I will call you when I can tomorrow."

"_Alright Edward. I will be waiting for your call. Sweet dreams as well. Talk to you tomorrow."_

"Bye baby."

"_Bye my Edward."_

I hung up the phone and I knew that I would have sweet dreams that night and they would all star my baby in them. I got comfortable and dozed off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

It has been a month since Edward left. He held his promise to call me everyday. The longer he was gone the worse I missed him. We have become very close. I was starting to have for strong feelings for him and I could most definitely say that I was in love with him.

I have been feeling like someone has been following me, but I never seen anyone. I also have been getting calls on my cell phone from a number I didn't know, so I didn't answer them. I haven't said anything to Edward about it because he would worry about it. I was already nervous enough and I didn't need him to worry too.

My phone started ringing. It came up as a private number. I usually try not to answer those calls but people have been calling a lot lately with jobs for me.

"Hello Isabella Swan."

"_Well Isabella I'm glad that you answered your phone. I just thought I would let you know that I know where you are and I'm coming to get you."_

I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. I ran to the alarm pad and set it. I locked the door and then ran to check all the rest of the doors and locked them.

I went back into the living room and looked out the window. I had to get myself under control because I knew that Edward would be calling me soon. He could always tell when something was wrong with me.

How in the hell is he calling me. He can't be out could he? Wouldn't the police let me know?

Twenty minutes later my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID this time and it was Edward.

"Hi handsome."

"_Well hello to you baby. Why are you so giddy today?"_

"I'm just so happy to hear your voice. This is the best part of the day for me is when you call me."

"_Well baby, I'm glad it's your favorite part of your day, as it's mine as well. How was your day?"_

"My day was good. I went to the grocery store, paid some bills, did a little bit of laundry. That's about it. What have you done?"

"_Sweetheart what bills did you have to pay? I thought you were staying at my house?"_

"I am, Edward but there are bills here and there are bills that I have to pay for my house."

"_Bella, please tell me that you are not paying my bills? I pay those once a month. You should not be taking care of them."_

"Edward I'm staying here and using your electric and water so I should pay those. They would not be that much if I wasn't staying here."

"_Fine but I will pay you back when I got back into town. I don't like the idea of you spending your money on my bills. You sound off tonight Bella what's wrong?"_

"Um.. I. Is there any way that Jacob got out? I've been feeling like someone has been following me and he just called right before you did. He said he knew where I was staying and that he was coming for me. I already locked all the doors and set the alarm. I'm scared, Edward. Can he have gotten out?"

"_Baby how long have you felt like you were being followed and was this the first time that he has called you?"_

"Just a few days, but tonight was the first time I answered the phone to an private number. I've been getting a lot of job offers and sometimes their numbers come up private so I answered it and it was him."

"_Bella I want you to call Rose and Alice and have them come stay with you. I don't want you to be there by yourself. Please do that for me?"_

"Ok Edward I will I promise. I guess I will talk to you later. I guess I better call them before it gets too late. Bye Edward and sweet dreams."

"_Sweet dreams to you too. Be safe, love. I will call you tomorrow. Bye."_

I hung up the phone and called Rose and Alice. Of course they both agreed and Alice being Alice said SLUMBER PARTY! The girl had a thing for those. They both told me they would be here in about an hour or so.

I went and took my shower and got one of Edwards t-shirt and a pair of his boxer briefs. I have grown to like wearing them every night it made me feel close to him.

I showered quickly and got dressed, I knew that Rose and Alice would let themselves in because they have had the code since the band has been playing music.

I did my nightly thing. I had just finished dressing and walking downstairs to the kitchen when I heard the glass in the sliding glass door shattered. Before I could do anything Jacob had me pinned to the wall.

"Bella I told you I was coming for you," he sneered close to my ear.

"Jacob, please leave me alone. I don't understand why you are bothering with me."

"I told you I always get what I want, and that is you...right now," he said as he pulled me by my hair to the living room.

"Stop, please," I pleaded as he smacked me across the face.

"You will learn to listen to me, bitch. Now stop your whining. You're the reason I was fired from my job with 'Midnight Sun'. That prissy ass Cullen fired me, all because of you," he sneered as he brought his face closer to mine.

I could smell his hot breath on my face.

Trying to think what I could possibly do to get away from him. Yet nothing comes to mind.

He pushed me roughly onto the couch, and he reached out his hand to pull up the shirt I was wearing.

"Look how cute, wearing Edward's clothes to sleep in. That's really pathetic, you're here pining away for him, while he's out on the road fucking a different woman every night."

"He wouldn't do that," I said in protest.

Even though that thought stuck in my mind. The image of Edward with another woman wrapped around him as they had sex.

"Bella, I was there remember, before I lost my job. I would go to the hotel room to get him to leave, and there would be empty condom wrappers all by the bed. So don't tell me he wouldn't do that."

He crushed his lips to mine and continued to push my shirt up.

I pushed against him but I couldn't move him. He covered my right breast with his hand and squeezed really hard.

I screamed out in pain but he slapped me again.

The tears fell, and I prayed that there was something I could do before he succeeded in raping me.

He sat up and I pushed him off of me and I ran toward the fireplace.

Jacob was right on my heels, so I did the only thing I could think of. I picked up the heavy crystal vase of flowers that were on the mantle and I hit him on the head with it.

I watched him stumble forward before he fell face first.

I looked as blood began running down the side of his face.

I ran to the room corner, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugged them.

I rocked back and forth, all the while mumbling that I killed him.

APOV

We pulled up into Edward's drive way and everything looked ok. We walked up to the door and Rose punched into the code.

"Hey Bella, we are here," I shouted.

The phone was ringing. Why the hell is the phone ringing and why was Bella not answering it? That's when I heard Rose.

"Bella ,what the hell happened?" asked Rose running over to her.

"I killed him, I killed him," Bella mumbled again and again.

I answered the phone and of course it was Edward.

"_Alice, why in the hell is Bella not answering the phone. I have tried to call her three times."_

I knew that he could hear her in the background.

"Edward, I'm not sure but Bella is in the corner by the fireplace with her knees up by her face and all she is saying is I killed him over and over again. Jacob is laying in front of your fireplace with a big cut going across his head. He's not dead though, but the vase that was on the mantle is shattered all over the floor."

"_Alice, please put the phone on speaker."_

"Okay."

I clicked the phone to speaker.

"_Sweetheart, what happened? Please talk to me."_

"I killed him Edward. I killed Jacob. H...he broke the gl...ass on the sliding door and pin...ned me to the wall. T...then pul..led me by my hair to living room. He got my s...sshirt up and grabbed my breasts really hard and k..kissed me. I broke free and and got to t..the mantle and broke the vase over his head. I'm sorry I broke it."

"_You did a good job sweetheart. Don't worry about the vase, baby. Are you hurt other than him grabbing your breast?" _

"No I'm just scared. I wish you were here to hold me, my Edward. I need you."

"_I know baby, I know. I wish I was there to. I don't think Jacob would have come after you if I was there. Rose, please call the police and get that piece of shit out of my house. Alice take the phone and Bella into my bedroom. I'm going to have Emmett call and have someone come and fix the sliding glass door."_

"Okay Edward, she's calling them now."

"Alice, do you mind if I talk to Edward alone for a moment?"

"Yeah, sweetie that's fine. I will be downstairs if you need anything just holler."

EPOV

I heard Bella asking Alice if she could have a moment to talk to me alone. I could only imagine what was going through her mind right now. I just wish I could be there to hold her and take care of her.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"_Yes, you know that you can baby. What's on your mind?"_

"Tonight Jacob said something that is really bothering me. He said that he would come and get you when it was time to leave and that he would see the floor by the bed full of condom wrappers and that you fucked a different girl every night. Edward is what Jacob said true?"

"_No, baby. That's not true. You should know better than that. I take relationships very seriously. I just don't sleep with anyone. I've only been with two women and that was several years ago. I have not had a relationship since then either. The tabloids are just full of shit. I do not go around and pick up women and sleep with them. I hope that you believe me Bella."_

"I do but he was very convincing. I was hoping it was not true but I just had to know."

"_It's fine sweetheart. I'm glad that you asked me and I hope that you feel better knowing that you have an answer. Bella how would you feel about me flying you to where I am and you can go with us for the rest of the tour? I would feel so much better if you are here with me."_

"Edward I have a job to do. I can't just up and leave like that."

"_Baby don't worry about anything. I will make sure they are taken care of. I want you here with me. I want to take care of you. Please?"_

I heard her sigh and then she said, "Ok Edward but you will have to let me pay you back for whatever you pay."

"_Sweetheart I will not take your money. I want to do this, if it means you will be with me."_

"How about this Edward why don't Rose and Alice come with me so that when you have a show and practice I will have someone to go sightseeing with?"

"Okay baby go back to where Rose and Alice are and ask them. I need to know how many tickets to get and what time your flight will leave."

I could hear her walking through the house. I could tell that she put me on the speaker.

"Hey Rose and Alice, how would you two feel about meeting up with the guys on their tour? Edward wants me with him."

The silly girl had no clue, how much I wanted her with me. Every single fucking day, I wanted her with me.

"That's a great idea. I'm in."

"So am I," Rose said.

"Hey Edward did you hear that?"

"_Yes sweetheart I did. I want you to get packed and I will call when I have the flight information. Rose, Alice once Bella is done I want you all to take my truck and leave it at Alice's house and I will have someone waiting to take you to the airport."_

"Okay, Edward go call and get our flight booked. I want to get to you as soon as I can."

"_Alright baby I'm going to call now. I will talk to you soon. Bye"_

"Bye Edward."

She hung up the phone before I could say anything else. I knew that Jasper and Emmett would love to have their wives here with them.

I booked their flight and they would be leaving at midnight and arriving at seven am the next day. Bella would have so much fun here.

I called her back and told them they needed to be at the airport by eleven and that their flight was at midnight.

After I hung up with her I called my driver and had him be at Alice's house by 10:00.

Now I just had to wait until she got here. I wanted her in my arms again. I wanted to be able to kiss her. She would be here at seven o'clock tomorrow morning.

I will be kissing and hugging her again. I have missed that so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose helped me pack some stuff. They said that I didn't need much, that they planned on taking me shopping.

We left Edward's house stopping along the way to both Rose and Alice's houses. We stopped at Alice's last. She took the longest to pack.

Finally at ten o'clock, Alice's cell phone rang.

"Okay, thanks we will be out in just a minute," she said into her phone.

"Girls, Dave is here to take us to the airport. You all ready to go to our guys?"

Rose and I nodded our heads to Alice. We exited Alice's house and sitting there in the front was a limo. I've seen them but never rode in one before. Edward knew how to impress that's for sure.

Once we got to the limo, the driver loaded our bags. When done he asked if we're ready to go.

There was a mini bar so I fixed myself a drink and the girls one as well.

I was scared of heights. I just wanted a little something to take the edge off.

Finally pulling up to the airport thirty-five minutes later. Dave opened our door then went and got a luggage cart.

Dave loaded our luggage and also told us to have a good time. Once he was finished I tried to give him a tip, but he said no that has taken care of it.

Leave it to Edward to think of everything.

I loved that he loved taking care of me. At the same time I was getting annoyed that Edward was not letting me take care of any of this trip.

I am going to tell him a thing or two when I see him. I have my own money and I am an independent woman. I don't need a man to take care of me.

He will just have to learn that one.

Alice could tell I was getting annoyed and I knew she was just about to say something.

"Bella, stop over analyzing everything. Edward likes to take care of things. He always has, so just let him. You can still be the independent woman, that you are and have Edward do things for you. So don't think about going off on him," she said as we walked to the ticket counter.

We told them our names and the woman handed us our tickets and proceeded to check in our luggage. Then she directed us to our gate.

I happened to look down at the ticket, and I could feel my anger rising.

First of all, the ticket was for first class and secondly, the ticket was to the Caribbean.

I totally forgot that is where he was, these tickets were way too expensive. I was definitely going to have words with Edward Cullen when I saw him.

I don't care what Alice said, I am going to say something to him. I don't care how much he wants to take care of me, this was too much.

"Bella," Rose said as we went to board the plane.

"Yeah."

"Just go with it, trust me. Edward has never done this for anyone. You are special to him. Don't do anything that you will regret."

"What does that mean, Rose?" I asked as we took our seats.

"It means that Edward isn't at all what you see in the tabloids. He's kind, gentle and loving. He's not the overly confident prick, you sometimes see in the media. He's more of the shy guy, who likes to do big things for those he cares about. And Bella, if you haven't figured it out yet that boy is pretty smitten with you. But don't you worry, I told him he better not hurt you or I will kick his ass."

"Rosalie, we are friends. Nothing more."

"Yeah," she said, "What about that hickey before he left, Bella? Friends usually don't give each other hickey's."

Damn, the girl did have a point.

"Yeah, Bella keep telling yourself that you two are just friends. We all can tell that you love him but you have to see it for yourself and he loves you as well," Alice said.

I didn't have a comeback for that, so I just turned to stare out the window. Knowing that there was some truth to what Alice said. At least on my part, I know that I am in love with Edward.

But I am afraid to really admit it to myself, because what if he didn't feel the same.

We pretty much sat quietly for the rest of the flight. I needed to get my mind cleared before meeting up with Edward. Maybe I should just come out and tell him but what if he does not feel the same for me? That would ruin the friendship that we have. I could not lose him. He has been there for me like nobody has ever done for me before.

I do love Edward Cullen with all my heart but I'm just scared that he will not feel the same way for me. I mean he's hardly ever home. How would a long distance relationship work anyway?

Just see him when he's home once every three or four months. That's not a relationship. I mean he did say that he would be home for over a year once this tour was done. But what would happen after that?

Rose snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Bella what is wrong with you? I have been calling your name for the past few minutes and you have just sat there and stared off into space. We are getting ready to land sweetie. You need to put your seatbelt on."

"Oh thanks Rose. I guess I was just thinking that's all. I have a lot on my mind. What time is it?"

"It's right at 6:30. We should be landing soon," said Alice.

"Alright do you know who is picking us up?"

"Edward is suppose to pick you up and Em and Jasper will be there as well but they don't know that Rose and I are coming. We are surprising them but Edward got them driving different vehicles so that we all could have some privacy."

I suddenly felt really nervous, like I was meeting him for the first time. What is with that for fucks sake. We've shared the same bed, we've made out twice. Hell, this is crazy. I shouldn't be nervous, at all.

The plane touched down and we got up to leave the plane and I could swear that you could hear my heart beating out of my chest.

Alice grabbed my hand as we were walking.

"Bella, it will be fine. Take a deep breath and remember it's just Edward."

I smiled and said nothing.

**EPOV**

I woke up this morning really early. Our show last night didn't get over with until after

one am. I didn't get in bed until after two and set my alarm for five am. I wanted to make sure that I was up in time to get to the airport. I needed to have my baby in my arms again.

I'm so in love with Bella. I wanted to tell her but I'm scared that she won't feel the same. If I told her and she didn't feel the same way that it could maybe strain our relationship. Plus if she didn't feel the same way that I would lose her and I couldn't have that. If friendship was all it was meant to be then I would take it, I could not have her in my life.

I pulled into a parking spot and looked at my watch. Em and Jasper are suppose to meet me at 6:45 am at the girls gate. I hope that they like the surprise I had for them. It was not very often that they could go with them.

I walked in the airport and walked to the board to see if their flight was on time. It said that their arrival time was seven on the nose. I walked to their gate and Em and Jasper were already there.

"So Edward are you ready to see your girl? I mean we all know that you love her you just haven't admitted to everyone. I have news for you man she loves you too. When are you two going to stop beating around the bush and just be together?" Jasper asked.

"You're right Jasper I do love her but I could not stand to lose her if she said that she didn't have the same feelings for me. If friendship is all I can have, then that's fine with me."

I could tell he wanted to say something back but I looked up and I saw all the girls. I kept my eyes on Bella and once I got closer she ran to me and jumped into my arms. I knew that's why Jasper did not say anything because he saw Alice.

I hugged her tight to me and whispered in her ear, "Baby I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too Edward."

Before she could start to talk I crushed my lips to hers. I heard her moan. She licked my bottom lip and I granted her entrance.

This time it was my turn to moan. I could feel my cock tighten in my pants because she was rocking her hips into it.

It felt so good the friction she was making. I knew that I needed to pull away before we got out of hand right here in the middle of the airport. Bella was going to be the death of me.

We walked over to the rest of them.

"So guys, Bella and I are going to get some breakfast would you care to joins us?"

"Yeah," boomed Emmett.

He could never turn down food. I went to the luggage claim and got Bella's bags. She only had two and I knew Alice and Rose would change that in the near future. Those girls could shop.

We went and ate breakfast and we all just talked about anything of importance. Once we finished I could tell that Bella was getting tired.

"Baby why don't we got back to the hotel and you can shower and rest some?"

"That sounds nice I'm in need of a shower. The plane ride was long and I think my body could use a hot shower to relax me. I will only take a nap if you will lay with me."

"I like the sound of that sweetheart. Tonight I want to take you out to dinner just the two of us. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes let's go so I can get in the shower."

We drove back to the hotel. Bella was very quiet.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you being so quiet over there?"

"Alice told me not to say anything but I just can't seem to let it go. So why did you buy such expensive tickets for us to get here and why didn't you let me help pay for any of it? Edward it's not like I couldn't afford to pay for some of it. Then you had a limo come and pick us up and I tried to tip him and he said that you already taken care of it."

"Listen baby, I have never wanted to take care of someone before and with you I actually want to.I love that I can take care of you and I want to. Please let me? You should not have to pay for it since it was me that asked you to come and be with me."

"I understand that Edward but I make okay money, I just wish you would let me pay for some stuff. I like that I can be independent and pay for my stuff."

"How about this sweetheart? I will let you go shopping with the girls and I will not pay for anything that you buy, even though I would if you would let me. Just promise that you will not look at the price and not buy it because you feel like you can't afford it. Buy what you want and don't look back okay baby."

"I will try Edward but it will be hard. I may have money and I do watch what I spend. I'm not as wealthy as Emmett, Jasper and you are. I can buy whatever I want, but I still have to watch what I do because I have bills to pay, and sometimes I don't do as many jobs. So I have to stretch out my money, more than other people do."

"Baby, if it ever came to where you had to pick and choose which bills to pay, I would make sure that everything was taken care of. Please just let me do it. I love that I can spend money on you. I have never done this before and I actually enjoy doing it."

"Thank you my Edward. I'm so thankful that I have you to care for me. I have never had someone treat me like that before. It means alot to me."

Finally we pulled up to the hotel. I went to the desk and asked for another key and told them Bella's name so that she could get whatever she wanted to with no questions asked.

"Bella I'm going to run the shower for you. Why don't you get you some comfortable clothes while I do that."

"Um okay. Edward do you have a t-shirt hear that I could wear?"

"Yeah there should be one in the drawer. I take it that you have been wearing mine at the house as well?"

"Yes and when you get home you will have to wear them again so that they will smell like you. That's the only thing that puts me to sleep and your pillow that you will definitely have to sleep on again."

I just laughed. Bella did not know but I took one of her shirts that she had worn and I think I will have to change the shirts out. It made me happy that she felt comfortable wearing my clothes. I knew that she wears my boxer briefs as well.

She finally got done and came and joined me in the bed. She walked towards me in my t-shirt and what looked to be some dark blue boy shorts. I had to hold back a moan.

She was going to kill me. I need to confess my feelings for her and soon. I just hope that she will have the same feelings.

"Come here sweetheart."

She climbed into bed and snuggled up to me. I placed my arm around her and kissed her neck.

"Get some rest Bella. You will need it for tonight baby."

I snuggled into Edward and held him to me.

"Mmm.. my Edward," I said as my eyes closed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

After I got up I decided on going to sit out on the balcony. The view from there was so beautiful. I took some pictures. I couldn't help it, taking pictures was like breathing to me.

Once I was finished, I started to think about what happen with Jacob. I mean he came into Edward's house and tried to rape me again. I was glad that I protected myself and that I'm okay. I'm also glad that he was going to jail as well, hopefully for a long time.

With all of our statements and his repeated threats and attempts, hopefully that will be the last we hear from Jacob Black. I hope that part of my life is over with and I can move onto bigger and better things, I want to be able to focus on other things.

Like hoping that Edward and mine's relationship changes. He hasn't officially asked me to be his girlfriend, but we have claimed each other.

A little while later, I heard the door open and Edward sat across from me.

"Bella, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to bother you. Plus I was enjoying the sights out here."

"Okay, so I was thinking that we can get something to eat. Nothing too fancy just casual."

"That's fine, what time are you thinking of going?"

"I was thinking in about an hour or so, but I guess whenever we both get ready."

I watched as Edward walked back inside. I couldn't help but to look at his hot ass. God I could only imagine what it looked like with nothing on. I need to tell him soon. I was going to get frustrated with all the flirtation between us made me what to jump his ass and have my wicked way with him.

Finally I got dressed in a sundress and with some flats. I pulled part of my hair up and put very little makeup on. I walked out of the bathroom and went to sit down on the couch to wait for Edward.

I didn't have to wait long. He came out with a dark green shirt on with the first few buttons undone. He was wearing khaki shorts and some flip flops. I sat there with my mouth hanging open.

I watched as Edward snickered and said, "Baby do you see something that you like?"

All I could do was nod. I couldn't get my voice to work. He looked HOT!

He came over to me and pulled me up. He hugged me to him and kissed my forehead.

"Are you ready to go, love?" he asked as he kissed my forehead again.

"Um, I think so."

He grabbed my hand and we walked out hand in hand. We got into his car and he took off. He pulled up to what looked like a restaurant on the beach. He came around and helped me out, taking my hand as we walked in.

"Could I please have a table for two and I would like to be out on the deck please," he said in his velvety voice.

"Sure thing, Mr. Cullen."

"Holy shit, Edward how did he know it was you?"

"I'm a rock star, baby. Everybody has seen me in the tabloids. Do not be surprised if there will be pictures of us in there in the near future. They are like vultures."

I thought about what he said for a minute. I really didn't care if they got pictures of us together. Why hide it?

"I don't care about that Edward. Let them say what they want. I know the real you and the only thing that matters is that we know the truth."

"That's right Bella but just remember that when they say negative things about you."

"I will."

He pulled my chair out and I sat.

"What's good to eat here? I'm sure you have eaten here before?"

"I always get the Caribbean chicken it's really good."

"Then that's what I will have then and I think I would like to have a glass of wine."

"Get whatever you want Bella."

I placed our order and we just sat there and looked out at the water.

Neither one of us were saying anything. My thoughts were all on how could I tell him about my feelings. I don't know what he was thinking about, I couldn't tell by his expression.

"Edward, do you think that we could walk down the beach when we are done?"

"That's fine baby. I would love to walk on the beach with you. I haven't done that in really long time."

After our food was delivered and we started to eat, I watched as a young girl approached the table nervously.

I smile up at her as she looked at Edward adoringly.

"Mr. Cullen...I...I'm sorry to interrupt you, b..but may I have your autograph?" the girl asked bouncing from foot to foot.

"Sure you can. What is your first name?" he asked her.

"M..my name is Miranda," she said quietly.

"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Edward told the girl as he took the paper and pen from her.

The girl blushed and looked over at me and smiled.

"Mr. Cullen, is she your girlfriend? If so, she's so beautiful."

I waited to see how he would answer Miranda.

"Miranda, she is a really good friend that I care about very much. At this time I do not have a girlfriend, yet."

When Edward said that he looked into my eyes. I could not help but to smile. It was like he was trying to get me to understand how he felt about me.

Edward handed her the paper and pen back, and Miranda turned towards me and asked if she could have my autograph too.

I didn't know what to say, or do. Edward just nodded and smiled at me.

I took the paper and signed my name.

I handed it back to Miranda and as she read it, she smiled up at me.

"I knew it was you," she said. "Your photographs are beautiful."

"Thank you," I said as I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

Miranda waved and said thank you as she walked away smiling.

"Hey Edward, are you ready to get out of here? I think I need to walk some of this wonderful food off. I ate way too much."

He paid for the dinner and I left the tip while he was gone. I knew that he would complain so I had to do it when he was not standing there.

We walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. Walking towards the beach. I could not help but to have a huge smile on my face. The way he answered Miranda about me it was like he was telling me that he felt the same way for me.

Maybe tonight would be the time to tell him. I just hoped he felt the same way about me.

We had walked a good bit and I noticed that a sign that said private property.

"Edward, we can't go on here it's private property."

"I know sweetheart it's my parent's house. They own the beach as well for the next two to three miles. They only stay here a few times a year."

"How come you guys don't stay here when you come here. I mean I'm sure your parent's wouldn't care."

"We do sometimes but I just felt like I needed some privacy this time. So I got a hotel room instead."

"Oh well, then come and catch me if you can."

I took off running and I looked behind me and saw that Edward was still a good bit behind me. I think he was just giving me a head start.

EPOV

I let Bella get a head start before I took off after her. I knew that she had a playful side to her and I loved it. I was very proud of the answer I gave to Miranda.

I knew that I would hopefully be changing my status of being single to taken. Hopefully that would be soon.

I took off after her. She was already at the other side of my parent's house before I took off. She was running through the waves as the water rushed over her feet. She looked so happy, almost care free.

"Sweetheart, you know that you can not get away from me," I yelled.

"Well I could at least try," was her response.

I caught up to her and tackled her to the ground but making sure that I did not hurt her.

I looked into her brown eyes and could see something that looked like love. I knew that my eyes were saying the same thing I just hope she knew it.

"Edward," she breathed out.

I crushed my lips to hers and started to run my hands down her body. I grazed my hand over her breast and she let out a loud moan.

"Edward, please."

She placed her hands on my shirt and started to unbutton it. She ran her hands down my chest and I shuddered in response.

"Baby tell me what you want. I will give you anything."

"You, Edward. I want you."

"You already have me sweetheart."

She moved her hands down to my pants and started to undo my belt and then went to my zipper.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Edward, I want you all of you. Please?"

She knew that I could not tell her no.

"Are you sure, baby? I mean do you really want me to take you on the beach for our first time?"

She rocked her hips up they met mine and I whimpered. God she was going to kill me. I want to take her but I wanted our first time to be romantic in a bed with some rose petals over the sheets.

I could not answer her because she already had her hand down my shorts and stroking me. I'm so glad that I went commando.

"Baby that fe..els so good. Ugh."

I started to pull her dress down so I could get to her tits. That's when I noticed that she has not been wearing a bra all night. I nipped, sucked and kissed her tits and then made my way to her neck.

She was still stroking me. I could not help but to buck my hips into her hand.

"Edward, please touch me, do something please."

I ran my hands down her body. I placed them under her dress and ran them up her thigh to her core.

"Baby, you are so hot. You didn't wear a bra or panties tonight."

"Mmm," was all she said.

I sat up a little and pulled her dress off of her all the way. I threw it behind me somewhere. I then took my shirt off.

"Sweetheart, let me get my shorts off."

I stood up and took the rest of my clothes off and they joined the rest of them.

"Bella, are you sure about this. I know once we get started I won't be able to stop."

"Shut up, Edward and take me. Trust me I want this more than you could ever know."

I placed my hand at her core while I took one of her breast in my mouth. Her core was so wet. I started to pump two fingers into her. She bucked her hips up and stroked me faster.

"Edward, please make love to me. I can't wait to feel you inside me."

"Oh, my baby is talking dirty tonight."

"Please," she panted out.

I placed my cock at her entrance and I wanted to take it as slowly as I could.

I pushed into her and she was so tight and warm. It felt so right for me to be inside her.

"Baby, you are so tight and wet."

I took Bella's hands in mine, intertwining our fingers together placing them by her head.

I kept eye contact with her as my cock was sliding in and out of her. I wanted to make sure she knew how I felt about her.

She closed her eyes. I couldn't have that.

"Bella open your eyes and look at me. I want to watch your beauty when you come undone."

She opened them and I what I saw there was what I'm hoping it was love.

"Edward, I'm so close. You on top of me seeing the way you feel in your eyes is doing things to me that I have never felt before."

"It's the same for me to baby. Just feel and let go."

I could feel her muscles start to tremble and I knew she was close. I was the same way. This is all about her and making her feel good.

"E..Edward oh God you feel so good. I'm going t...to come," she panted out.

I picked up my rhythm moving just a bit faster. I knew as soon as she came I would follow right behind her.

At that moment her walls clamped around my cock and I climaxed with her.

"Oh sweet girl, so tight oh sh...it BELLA," I screamed out.

I rolled use once we came down from our highs. I wanted to so badly to tell her I loved her. I'm not sure if it's too soon to tell her.

"Edward, I love you. I have more than a friendship feelings for you."

Did she just say that she loved me? Maybe I heard her wrong. I turned to her and she said.

"Edward, I love you, I think I have since the day we met. I know it's probably too soon for you but I had to tell you how I felt."

I crushed my lips to hers just as she finished. I pulled her to me and I rolled us over so that she was on top of me. I pulled back a few seconds later.

"Baby, I love you too. I have the same feelings for you as well. I have since the day I met you. I was just scared to say anything because I did not want to mess up our friendship."

"So if we have the same feelings what happens now?"

"Well I guess I should ask this, Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

"Edward you are so corny and yes, I would love to be your girlfriend.

She shivered and I knew that she was getting cold.

"Baby, let's get dressed and get you in a warmer place."

She just nodded and went to redress herself and so did I. I felt so much better now that I have told Bella my true feelings. I'm in a relationship now and I know that it will not be easy with touring but I'm sure we will get through it.

Once we got to the hotel room I striped Bella of her clothes again and made love to her again and again. It felt so right.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

I woke in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock and noticed that its was close to three in the morning. I looked over at Edward and he was laying so peacefully, sleeping.

I thought back over our making love over and over again last night. I looked down at my naked body. I looked back to him and noticed how he sleeps with his mouth slightly open and he snores lightly.

I couldn't help but to want him again. I could feel the wetness on my thigh. I decided that I would straddle him.

I straddled his lap, bending down I started kissing along his neck and slowing making it to his ear nibbling on it. He moaned just a little and that turned me on even more.

"Baby what are you doing? Not that I'm complaining."

"Edward, I want you and I want to fuck you so hard," I whispered in his ear.

"Hmm...I think that could be arranged."

He ran his hand down my breast, stomach and reached my core.

"Fuck baby you are so wet."

"Yes only for you my Edward."

Placing his rock hard cock at my entrance I slammed down on him. It felt so good for him to be in me again. As I rocked my hips Edward placed his hand on my hips and met my thrust for thrust.

"Oh god Edward you feel so good. Don't stop."

"Ugh Bella with you riding me like this I'm not going to last. Shit, baby you feel so good."

I placed my hands on the headboard so that I would have better leverage to ride his cock harder and faster. The faster I rocked and moved the louder Edward got, which made me get louder. He was my home.

"Isabella fuck you are so tight baby. Fuck," he yelled out.

I knew that whoever had the room next to us, the people would be awake were rocking the bed so much that the headboard was hitting it with a loud thud. Not to mention the screaming coming from us.

"Oh shit Ed...ward oh god I'm cumming baby. Co..me with me. Let it go."

"Fuck Belllllaaaa motherfuckershit ugh Bellllllaaaaa fuck," he screamed out.

"Eddddddwwwarrrd oh god so good I lovvee yooouuu," I screamed out.

I laid down on Edward, trying to catch my breath. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Baby I love you so much. I must say waking up to you straddling me and then fucking me hard is the best way to wake up."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. I must say that whoever is on the other side of the wall is probably not happy right about now."

"Don't worry about it. It's just Em and Rose. Trust me when I say that I have heard them a time or two. So karma's a bitch. I'm sure we'll hear about it tomorrow."

He pulled me into him and rolled us to our sides. We just stared into each other eyes. He had a smile on his face and I'm sure I had that exact same smile on mine as well.

"Edward I think I'm going to take a shower because I'm all sweaty. Would you care to join me?"

He growled at me, jumping from the bed, running after me. Encasing me in his arms. We took a shower and we washed each other. When we got out he dried me off and then dried himself off. We got back into bed, wrapped into each other arms and drifted back off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke in the bed by myself. I could hear people talking, I couldn't make out what was being said or who was here. I got up, putting Edward's shirt on from last night and a pair of his shorts. I walked out the room and sitting on the couch was Emmett and Rosalie. I could feel the red going across my face.

"Baby, there you are sleepy head. I thought I was going to have to wake you."

"Eddie man she needed her beauty sleep after what Rosie and I heard last night. Bella you have a mouth on you woman. I never knew you had that in you."

"Emmett don't start man. I have had to hear Rose and you going at more times than I can count. Leave her alone."

I sat down in Edward's lap and put my face into his chest.

"Em I can't help it if I get a little wild with him, he's just that good. I think you are just jealous that he got some last night while you didn't."

Everyone in the room laughed out loud except for Emmett of course. I placed my lips to Edward's ear and whispered that I wanted to see about getting my clit pierced today.

He just nodded, looking down at me and smiled. I knew that I would not be able to make love to him for a few days but I wanted it done. So I might as well get it over and done with.

"Edward do you think you could order some room service I'm kinda hungry but don't really feel like leaving just yet?"

"Yeah baby I can do that. What would you like?"

"Surprise me. Whatever you get I'm sure will be fine."

"I'm sure you are hungry after the workout that Edward gave you last night."

I turned and looked at him and said, "for your information Emmett I was the one getting the workout not Edward. I'm the one that rode him like no tomorrow. I bet you didn't think I would do that either huh?"

I walked off, looking over my shoulder to see Edward and Rose's with their mouths hanging open .I was not going to sit back and let Edward keep taking up for me. I needed to get Emmett to shut the fuck up and I did a pretty good job of doing it.

After we ate breakfast Emmett and Rose left. Edward and I got dressed so we could head to the piercing shop.

"Sweetheart are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's going to hurt some, I don't want to see you hurting."

"Edward you do remember that I have my nipples done right. It could not be as bad as that right?"

"No I don't think so and II will be in there with you. I want Jennifer to be the one to do it, I don't trust James to do it."

"Edward can I ask you something?"

"Yes baby you know that you can. What is it?"

"Is this where you had yours done, was it a female or a male that did yours?"

"Yes I went to the same shop you are going to, Jennifer was the one that did mine. Please tell me that you are not going to be jealous?"

I just sat there, looking out the window while trying not to answer his questions. I was kinda upset that I would be having the same girl do mine and is the one to do my boyfriends. I guess I was jealous. I mean this girl saw my man's big cock.

"Bella baby please talk to me?"

"I promise Edward it's nothing. I'm okay," I said still looking out the window.

I could not bare to look at him at the moment, scared that he would see right through me. I noticed that he had slowed down and pulled off on a side road. Turning off the car he got out and came to my door opening it. He offered me his hand and I took it but still not looking at him.

"Baby what's the matter?" he asked as he made me look at him.

I had tears forming in my eyes. How was I suppose to tell him how a felt?

"Bella," he said with his voice sounding upset.

I closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"Edward I guess I'm jealous because the piercing girl saw your big cock okay. Then you want her to do mine. What if she takes a look at me and says something negative about me. I mean she has seen you, this is all mine. I don't like the ideal that she has seen your cock and that is suppose to be private. You said that you wanted her to do it because you didn't trust that James guy. How would you feel if some other guy saw me down there? Think about it."

"Sweetheart that was a few years back and besides Jennifer is gay. James is a very horny guy and it does not take much for him to hit on the girls he does. That's why I don't want him touching or even looking at you. I care and love you enough not to put you in that predicament."

"I love you Edward and I'm sorry I let my insecurity get to me again. I know that you are only trying to protect me."

He pulled me to him hugged, kiss the top of my head. I felt better knowing that Jennifer was gay at least I would not have to worry about her hitting on my man.

We rode to the piercing shop and went in. Edward told me to go pick a ring out, while he would go talk to Jennifer. I waited a few minutes before both Jennifer and Edward came over to me.

"Bella this is Jennifer. Jennifer this is my girlfriend Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you. So I see that my rocker boy has finally found someone to love huh?"

"Yep he did. I love him just the same."

"Well Honey if you ever need help kicking his ass because he does something stupid I will be the first in line to help kick his ass."

"Oh I think I can handle him myself. If I can't I will get Emmett to do it."

"Yep I like this one Edward. She looks like she could be feisty. So Bella have you picked out a ring yet?"

"Yep sure have."

I handed her the ring.

"Jennifer this girl right here had Emmett speechless this morning. When have you ever heard him speechless?"

"Oh god she is definitely a keeper especially since she can shut Emmett up. Okay Bella I need you to take off your pants. Lay in the chair with you legs sprawled out like Edward is going to have sex with you. I need them as far apart as they will go."

I did as she asked and Edward sat next to me.

"Bella this is what I'm going to use to make the hole."

She showed me what looked like a turkey baster needle.

"Already it will hurt for just a split second and then it will be over. You will be swollen down there for a few days and you probably will not want Edward messing with you. Once the swelling goes down and then you can fuck him all you want."

I just nodded my head. Edward leaned down while holding my hand and looked into my eyes. I knew that he was trying to keep my mind off the pain.

"Ok Bella on the count of three."

She counted to two and I screamed out. I thought she said on the count of three. Maybe she did that so I would not be expecting it. I was grateful for that.

"Alright Bella I'm done. For the next few days I would try and wear loose fitting clothes as well as no panties. If you get something caught on it, it will not feel good. It will hurt like hell. Trust me you would not believe how many girls have come back here saying that they ripped it out and there is nothing I can do for that."

"Trust me Jennifer I will make sure she does what she is supposed to do."

"I'm sure you will Edward."

I got up, dressed and walked from the back room. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and walked behind me. I got to the counter to pay and she said that it had been taken care of. I looked over my shoulder at Edward.

"Edward I could pay for that."

"Bella I promise I did not pay for this."

"Bella it's on the house, Edward here gives me a lot of business. By the way Edward when are you coming to see me again?"

"Not sure. I haven't figured out what I want to do next but you will be the first to know after Bella."

We walked out of the shop, got back in Edward's car and drove back to the hotel. Once we got there I went, drew me a warm bath and sat in it. Hoping that it would help the hurting down there.

"Hey baby did you just want to order room service for dinner? Tomorrow I have to be up early for practice before the show."

"Yeah that's fine Edward. I kinda just want to snuggle up in bed with you and maybe watch a movie."

I could hear him talking on the phone and before I could get out of the bath there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Edward walked in, got my towel and helped me up from the tub.

"Baby the food is here. I'm sure you are hurting down there pretty bad so let me dry you off."

I just smiled at him. I pulled on one of his t-shirts and climbed into bed. We ate, watched a movie and we were having a good time, just being together. I noticed that it was almost eleven o'clock.

"Edward I'm getting tired and it's getting late."

"Yeah I'm pretty tired myself. Seven o'clock is going to come around fast."

I laid down, he pulled me into him and he snuggled close to me.

"I love you Bella. Sweet dreams. Goodnight."

"Love you too Edward. Goodnight."

I dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
